Soshiki Yūgure: Organización del crepúsculo
by AliceUchihaLockwood
Summary: Una gran injusticia moverá los engranajes del fin para el mundo shinobi. Únete a las aventuras de un desterrado, un desertor y dos locos fuera de este mundo. Fic en colaboración con Chivotenkai
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos y a todas, queridos lectores aquí está Chivotenkai subiendo textos. Hoy os traigo algo nuevo, si... ya se que va de un Naruto desterrado, que salen OC, paranoias más grandes que el trauma de Sasuke, blah, blah blah...

¿Que puede tener de novedad en esta historia... algunas escenas Yaoi?

.

.

Debido a motivos de preservación de mi vida, me veo obligado a no revelar esa parte de información.

.

La principal novedad no es el contenido de la historia en sí... es el como se ha creado, ante ustedes está la escritura tandem. Con Eli prácticamente, casi siempre era realizar un brain storm y luego adaptar.

Esto es diferente, es más bien como un duelo... a parte de algunas ideas principales que se comentan antes de escribir, este capítulo va por turnos, por lo que si notan cambios en la escritura, será por ese motivo. Es un nuevo concepto muy interesante, no hablaré mucho de la historia, solo decir que ni de coña va a ser tan larga como legado de la diosa, tal vez al nivel de familia Fox.. pero no creo que mucho más.

Ahora dejo paso a AliceUchihaLockwood para que os de algunas palabras:

Weeeeeno yo sé qué decir xD

Pero lo de arriba, esto ni de coña llegará a ser tan jodidamente largo como lo es el de El Legado de la Diosa (me da pena Chivo cuando veo ese fic teniendo en cuenta que se ve como sobreexplotación laboral).

Y sí, nos intercalaremos los capítulos por lo que el estilo de escritura será variado (además que para que en lo que uno está escribiendo el otro también puede seguir con sus proyectos personales y eso), en uno puede parecer ir lento como tortuga por los detalles y eso y el otro pues (según yo) con exceso de cafeína (tal vez).

Literalmente esto está co-escrito. Sin más que decir (y para no acabar en algún divague) les dejamos con el capítulo.

* * *

.

.

.

—No pensé que pesases tanto —Naruto murmuró en voz baja y con esfuerzo, se podía apreciar las múltiples heridas recibidas en lo que parecía una grandiosa batalla mortal. Muchos se preguntan cómo había logrado sobrevivir, algunos lo atribuirían a los genes Uzumaki o simple suerte.

Aunque este último motivo, podría descartarse debido a los eventos que estaba a punto de sufrir.

Naruto había pasado por la zona donde Lee y Gaara enfrentaron a Kimimaro y a pesar de la destrucción, no encontraba a ninguno de los tres. Esto hizo pensar a Naruto que habían comenzado su rumbo a la aldea, sin embargo, este pensamiento era equivocado.

—Genin Uzumaki, queda bajo arresto. —un grupo de AMBU apareció de la nada, rodeando al joven, el chico los conocía bien... eran la élite entre la élite, los AMBU personales del Hokage. Satsuki, la chica que había intentado desertar, había logrado recuperar un poco la consciencia justo en el momento exacto para ver una escena que no podía imaginar, al fin y al cabo era ella quien había desertado de la aldea, no Naruto.

El muchacho no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por fin había logrado demostrar que era capaz de llevar a cabo una gran labor y de pronto lo estaban tratando de un criminal, su mente estaba en un gran shock hasta que al fin, su mente hizo un "click", terminó deduciendo el motivo y una mirada amarga se plasmó en su rostro. Ya estaba demasiado cansado para continuar, su moral era lo único que lo mantenía en pie y el escuchar estas palabras, solo lograron que el joven se desplomase en el suelo, por puro agotamiento.

—Maldita sea, ahora habrá que cargar con él. —un AMBU con la máscara de oso se quejó con desgana mientras tomaba al chico al mismo tiempo que otro de los AMBU tomaba a la Uchiha con más cuidado, sinceramente hubiera preferido que el muchacho muriese en el campo de batalla.

.

 ** _Sala del consejo de Konoha_**

La sala podía considerarse un gallinero —incluso podría decirse que estaba peor que uno con el caos reinante—, todo el mundo no paraba de hablar. Ninguno tenía cara de buenos amigos, muchos miraban con odio al chico mientras que otros mostraban una sonrisa, una sonrisa que prometía una mala acción contra el shinobi que había cumplido con la misión.

— ¡Silencio todo el mundo! —las personas en la sala callaron de inmediato al escuchar las palabras llenas de autoridad por parte del que era el líder del lugar. Esta persona se fijó con la mirada endurecida al chico que estaba delante de él: Naruto.

El cuál apenas había recibido atención médica, la suficiente para mantenerse de pie en lo que parecía un juicio… eso sí, estaba cubierto de grilletes.

—Gennin de Konoha, ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? —la persona que le estaba juzgando, le preguntó con un tono de muy pocos amigos, cualquier otra persona que hubiera recibido esta frase estaría bastante asustado, sin embargo, la mente de Naruto aún seguía ligeramente en shock y sus emociones aun estaban pendientes de ser recolocadas.

—No, la verdad que no lo sé —Naruto respondió con un tono neutro, no le gustaba nada a como estaba llegando la situación, nada de lo que estaba frente a él tenía buena pinta.

—Se le acusa de grabes crímenes, extorsión, daño físico y moral a un miembro importante de la rama secundaria de los Hyūga, varios delitos y el más importante: intento de asesinato de Uchiha Satsuki.

— ¡¿Qué?! —no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, en realidad una parte de suya se lo imaginaba, pero esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que la imaginación superaba la realidad. Antes de que dijeran nada nuevo, Naruto estaba empezando a acumular estrés al extremo y esto le causaba un gran nerviosismo. Sin embargo, toda la vida que había llevado hasta ahora, le servía para intentar calmarse lo antes posible

— ¿Podría explicarme los detalles... padre? —Naruto preguntó con una voz grave, muchos le criticaron al decir la palabra "padre" aunque fuera cierto, la persona que lo estaba juzgando era el mismísimo Yondaime Hokage: Minato Namikaze.

—No te atrevas a llamarme así, gennin... respecto a tus dudas, déjame que te explique. —Minato respondió con un tono cruel mientras preparaba un bonito taco de papeles.

—La extorsión sucedió durante la misión en Nami no kuni, el equipo 12 formado mayoritariamente por mi familia fue el grupo principal de la misión, tú fuiste como grupo de apoyo tras recibir la noticia de que Zabuza y otros nin de alto rango estaban por la zona. Al final de la misión, Tazuna puso su nombre al puente en lugar del de mi hijo Jin o el apellido de la familia... Estaba claro que lo amenazaste —Minato empezó con una batería de excusas absurdas que no tenían sentido alguno, el Hokage en realidad había mandado a Naruto a Nami a morir, sin embargo, el "hijo pródigo" había sobrevivido y logrado algo de fama.

—Los daños fueron físicos y psicológicos al primo de Hinata: Hyūga Neji. —Naruto miró incrédulo al Namikaze, eran los exámenes de chūnin, ¿Que se esperaba?

—Eran los exámenes chūnin, ¿Acaso Lee no resultó peor? Por no hablar de... —el potente puño de Tsunade en la mesa del jurado para callar al chico, el muchacho hizo recordar a todos la pelea que hubo en la primera fase, muchos fruncieron el ceño ante la respuesta del chico pues aunque lo negasen era argumentos válidos, además Naruto tenía respeto por Lee en mayor parte por su sensei. Sin embargo, no permitirían que siguiese escudándose.

—Entre otras muchas cosas, casi matas a la última de los Uchiha que reside en Konoha. Peligrando al linaje y por tanto el Sharingan. —Minato miró con odio al chico, Jiraiya miró con firmeza esta escena y muchos no podían parar de lanzar desgarradoras amenazas.

—Me dijiste que usásemos toda nuestra capacidad, ¿Pensabas que vendría por las buenas? Si tan eficaz querías que resultase la misión... ¿Por qué no llevaste a mis dos "hermanos"? —Naruto terminó mencionando a sus hermanos mayores con un tanto de desprecio, Kushina la cual estaba también en la tribuna reaccionó con furia.

— ¡Cállate fracaso! —Kushina exclamó lanzando una cadena que abofeteó con fuerza el rostro del joven acusado injustamente.

Minato miró con satisfacción la escena, no había terminado como esperaba, pero ya tenía algo en mente.

—Por todo esto deberíamos condenarte a muerte, sin embargo... Konoha es compasiva. —el kage casi podía saborear el placer de ver su obra cumplida, después de esta sentencia, todo estaría completo, la mente de Naruto se había quedado congelada, su cabeza ya estaba imaginando lo que estaba por venir.

—Dicho esto, estás desterrado de Konoha, para siempre... nunca pondrás un pie aquí bajo pena de muerte. Todas tus pertenencias así como status de heredero quedan requisados sin posibilidad de vuelta y al perder dicha posición, quedas excomulgado de los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze. —muchos en la sala comenzaron a lanzar gritos de alegría, al ver como Minato hacía chocar el mazo, clara señal de que el caso había sido cerrado.

—Tienes 1 hora para salir mocoso, después de todo, TODAS tus pertenencias no te pertenecen. —Jiraiya soltó su frase condescendiente con gran ilusión, ahora que Naruto no estaba como heredero, el puesto sería para los dos mayores, los héroes de Konoha. La ley del difunto Sandaime había sido derrotada.

Ahora solo tenía que salir de la aldea y en poco, seguramente un escuadrón de Iwa tomaría la vida del chico simplemente por ser hijo de Minato, de esta forma su plan número 15 saldría victorioso...

El Hokage veía a Naruto como una cucaracha, no entendía como había logrado tener tanta suerte...

No era un jinchūriki, no presentaba una gran cantidad de genes Uzumaki para poder desbloquear las cadenas, su chakra no era gran cosa y por si fuera poco Minato, al igual que Kushina, tenían en conocimiento que el chico era "un alborotador"

Los últimos intentos de acabar con el eran fáciles de adivinar:

Mandaron a Naruto a la misión de Nami a modo de refuerzo para que muriera, sabotearon su entrenamiento gracias a Kakashi, pensaron que Neji mataría al chico... pero de alguna forma logró vencer.

El último plan fue excelente, sabían que la Uchiha huiría, es más, dejaron que tomase cierta distancia y mandaron al chico a posta para que este muriese a manos de la chica.

De esta forma, Satsuki ganaría el mangekyō... además el plan tenía un bonus, si seguía más adelante, nada más cruzar la frontera, tenía preparados unos AMBU listos para la captura.

Por lo que Satsuki sería condenada de traidora y asesina de su "querido hijo", gracias a eso, le quitarían el Sharingan y la utilizarían para producir muchos Uchiha.

Un plan perfecto, por desgracia Naruto lo frustró una vez más... pero esta vez, la suerte del chico había terminado.

El rubio suspira profundamente con una mirada neutra, sus ojos celestes miraban fijamente a los de su padre, sin sentimientos, al Namikaze le daba la impresión tan extraña y fría de sentir que él buscaba penetrar en su alma, casi buscando una justificación a sus actos, una razón real para que ellos lo desterraran cuando todos los argumentos dados eran completamente absurdos.

Él había ganado el derecho a tener su nombre en el puente de Nami por su esfuerzo.

Derrotó a Neji de manera limpia y justa. Además no podían reclamarle ya que de eso se trataban los exámenes de ascenso chūnin: Matar, vencer o morir en el intento.

Tuvo suerte de haber derrotado a Satsuki, aún cuando ella había activado la segunda fase del sello maldito de Orochimaru, él se las ingenió para poder derrotarla y traerla nuevamente a la aldea…

Y así se la recompensaban… ¿Qué esperar del padre que nunca estuvo allí para él? El padre y las familias que siempre estuvieron tras sus hermanos mayores, dos prodigios en el arte de ser shinobis. Su hermana mayor: contenedora del Kyūbi, su otro hermano, el del medio era un gran Uzumaki capaz de controlar las cadenas de chakra perfectamente. Y finalmente él, el menor de los tres… el que no había heredado casi nada de los genes de sus padres, ni reservas inmensas de chakra, ni sus genes del clan Uzumaki de parte de su madre…

Sí… todo un fracaso.

—Está bien. Me iré en el plazo de una hora.

El grupo AMBU que lo sostenía se lo llevó afuera de nuevo, quitándole todas sus armas y la banda con el símbolo de la hoja de la frente, arrastrándolo encadenado hasta los muros de Konoha en dirección a la frontera con el País de la Tierra. Como habían dicho antes no tenía derecho a reclamar ni llevarse nada por más que le pertenecieran, dejándole con un amargo sabor en la boca. La gente le mirada despectivamente pasando por allí, casi como si fuera un maldito ninja traidor a su aldea…

 _Escoria  
Malnacido  
Impostor  
No puede ser hijo del Hokage.  
Débil_

Y los murmullos seguían así entre más los veía. Los escuchaba como si le estuvieran hablando de cara, podía verlos darse vuelta hablando a sus espaldas a todos ellos, a todos esos malditos a quienes había estado intentando sorprender de alguna manera, de ganarse su respeto y mostrarles que no era necesario ser un jinchūriki como su "hermana" Naomi o tener un Kekkei Genkai molón como las cadenas de chakra de su "madre" o su hermano Jin…

— _Ya puedes dejar de fingir…_ —piensa, sencilla y planamente

Pasan por la puerta de la aldea, empezando a alejarse de allí con el grupo AMBU de su "padre" rodeándolo y de vez en cuando empujándolo para que caminara, su estado en sí era malo para ir caminando a un paso rápido y encima que lo maltrataran más de lo que él ya estaba…

Entretanto él se encontraba alejándose de la aldea que lo había traicionado, rápidamente el pueblo fue convocado a una reunión frente a la Torre Hokage, al fondo del edificio podíamos ver a una joven de trece años de pelo rubio y ojos celestes como los de Minato, algo desastroso, largo pero bien cuidado atado en una coleta, usaba un chaleco chūnin abierto, bajo el mismo una camisilla sin mangas, unos pantaloncillos ajustados con mallas en las piernas, las clásicas sandalias azules, sobre su cintura estaba la banda ninja de la aldea como si fuese un cinturón y a un costado colgando una espada katana, a su lado se encontraba Kushina Namikaze contándole la noticia sacándole una sonrisa burlona a la kunoichi rubia.

— ¿Entonces por fin se fue la peste de ese bastardo de Naruto? —pregunta, la cabeza de tomate sonríe y asiente —Ya era hora…

—Sí, por fin nos deshicimos de esa deshonra, mi Naomi-chan. Ese infeliz no merece tener el apellido Uzumaki ni el Namikaze… no es nadie más que una peste y un inútil…

Escuchan pasos en su dirección, un joven de la misma edad de Naomi aparece, de pelo rojo como la esposa del Kage, iba entre una mezcla en el estilo de cabello ordenado de Kushina y uno algo desarreglado de Minato siendo de cabello corto con un par de mechones colgando frente a sus ojos violetas, era un poco más alto que la rubia tonta, usaba una chaqueta negra con rayas blancas con el símbolo de los Uzumaki en la espalda, una camiseta de malla negra bajo el mismo, un par de guantes de combate cubrían sus manos dándole un aspecto de chico malo, pantalones que hacen conjunto con el chaleco, botas recién lustradas y, de la misma manera que Naruto usaba su protector en la frente.

El aire que desprendía era uno relajado, rozando a la actitud estoica y calmada de Itachi, la única diferencia era que parecía desprender una extraña calidez con su presencia, casi como si estuviese protegiendo algo por más que eso no se encontraba cerca.

¿Acaso era posible hacer eso?

Sí, lo era.

—Oka-san, Naomi-chan, ¿Para qué nos llamó otō-san?

Las dos observan al recién llegado con unas sonrisas más grandes que sus rostros —Metafóricamente hablando aunque casi rozando la realidad—, haciendo que arquease una ceja en confusión. Una sensación le da el indicio de que algo bastante grande había pasado…

—Pueblo de Konoha —llama el Kage en voz fuerte y clara —, los he reunido aquí para informarles de una noticia: Aquel niño extraño que se hacía pasar por mi hijo, el tal "Naruto" ha sido finalmente expulsado de la aldea —las palabras parecieron golpear a Jin con fuerza pero hizo que no se notara nada, los murmullos de los aldeanos no se hizo esperar, sin mencionar que el noventa y nueve por ciento gritaba y festejaba la expulsión del "hijo pródigo" de Minato Namikaze.

Escucha las razones más absurdas del mundo como para haber expulsado al menor de la familia, atentamente palabra por palabra sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que oye, no lo procesa para nada… y no era el único que estaba de la misma manera que él: algunos jōnin escuchaban y no se lo creían. Por ejemplo estaba Gai, Asuma, Anko y Kurenai, sumados a los otros novatos —exceptuando a cierta banshee ruidosa destroza tímpanos— ante la impactante noticia, y de hecho no se detendrían ante alguna respuesta.

Terminada la reunión todos regresan a sus hogares con evidente felicidad —exceptuando a los anteriores mencionados— por la noticia, llegando a la sala de la mansión Namikaze fue donde se dieron cuenta del aura rodeando al hermano medio y ahora menor de la familia, el mismo, sin expresión, ocultando toda una amalgama de emociones mixtas más una enorme cantidad de rabia hacia los idiotas de su familia…

—No… —balbucea bajo su aliento

Aprieta los puños escondidos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta con rabia, tal vez escondía su furia de su rostro, pero se estaba expresando peligrosamente en su interior. No nota que su madre le miraba de reojo preocupada, habiendo notado el cambio en el flujo de su chakra. El mismo parecía un mar infinito, cálido y firme, pero en esos momentos en las costas se formaban olas que colisionaban violentamente contra unas paredes de piedra expresando su enorme enojo ante la situación…

Jura que va a estallar en cualquier momento.

Sin decir nada se retira a su habitación por las escaleras apoyándose contra la baranda, sin dejar de ser observado por su madre de manera curiosa, Naomi levanta una ceja con una sonrisa burlona, pero no dice nada. Perfectamente sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de su estúpido hermano menor. Solo espera a que estallara…

— ¿Jin-chan? —pregunta Kushina — ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso alguien te molestó?

¿De verdad se lo estaban preguntando? Puede ver que su chakra en forma de océano se volvió más violenta esta vez, empezando a nublarse el cielo azul que le caracterizaba a su aura, contraste a su actitud superficial de aparente calma. Naomi bien sabe que Troya ardería en llamas en cualquier momento.

—No, oka-san, estoy bien —responde, ligeramente irritado

Nuevamente intenta subir, a los dos escalones la persona que menos tenía derechos de hablarle en ese momento le habla:

—Si tienes algún problema con alguien sabes que puedes solucionarlo.

Santo hipócrita malnacido hijo de perra destierra hermanos…

Allí su chakra empezó a aumentar sin que externamente se notara, la Uzumaki podía ver cómo el día se tornó de noche en el aura tan firme de Jin volviéndose una violenta tormenta interna. Él conoce el sermón tan estúpido y sin sentido de sus padres respecto a Naruto, por lo que decide subir sin dar una respuesta a la habitación de su pequeño hermano, azotando la puerta y cerrándola con llave…

Tira su espalda contra la puerta dejándose caer contra el mismo ya dejando saltar las lágrimas de sus ojos de una manera tan silenciosa y rápida, como una represa rompiéndose por la cantidad desmesurada de agua contra los muros… era una de esas veces donde nadie más veía sus sentimientos, nadie los veía exceptuando su pequeño "Naru-chan".

No comprende cuál es el odio de sus padres y su hermana hacia él, solo porque no tenía la mayoría de los genes de su madre, por no ser un jinchūriki como su hermana, por no tener un Kekkei Genkai como las cadenas de chakra igual que él lo denigraban y trataban como si fuera un extraño o basura. Lo trataban así solo por no haber salido como ellos hubieran querido…

Ya desde que tiene memoria se dio cuenta que él era su hermano, antes todo era distinto, al menos hasta que cumplió los cuatro años y ellos ingresaron a la academia a los cinco años… donde ellos empezaron a decirles que aquel niño no era su hermano… primero no lo comprendió, hasta que con el pasar de los años lo hizo, entendió las razones del descuido de sus padres y la preferencia a ellos…

Nunca fue porque su hermana era jinchūriki del Kyūbi completo.

Tampoco porque su chakra Uzumaki necesitaba mucho, mucho entrenamiento.

Simplemente veían al niño como basura inmunda…

Se limpia las lágrimas levantando la mirada, encontrándose dentro de un cuarto gris sin vida, la cama estaba deshecha, una vieja y desgastada, las pocas cosas que habían y que le daban color al lugar eran algunos de los pocos regalos que recibía en su cumpleaños, irónicamente cayendo en el día del cumpleaños de su hermana y él, y el día en el que el Kyūbi atacó la aldea luego que alguien liberase al zorro del interior de su madre… poniéndose de pie se acerca a un escritorio desteñido de colores que daba a una ventana, sentándose en una silla agarrando un marco con una foto suya y de su hermano pequeño de cuando ambos eran dos críos de seis y siete años.

—Naruto… —murmura con lágrimas en los ojos —siento no haber sabido de nada de esto… perdóname…

Observa a través de la ventana viendo que la habitación de su hermano daba en dirección al campo de entrenamiento que ellos solían usar para practicar, él siempre lo vio desde allí abajo observando melancólico ante cómo ellos entrenaban con sus padres, en más de una ocasión siempre intentó averiguar la razón por la cual no podía entrenar con el menor… y las excusas eran inútiles y banales: "Lo siento Jin, pero Naruto no tiene lo necesario.". "No tenemos tiempo, tal vez la próxima.".

Pregunta: ¿Por qué no usan kage bunshins?

Respuesta: Ve a tu habitación.

Quita la foto del marco de madera, doblándolo cuidadosamente y guardando dentro de un bolsillo en su chaqueta, destranca la puerta abriéndola despacio, encontrándose a sus padres allí al frente, su hermana al fondo esperando que se armara el espectáculo… por supuesto que ambos se sorprendieron de encontrarse a su hijo "menor" en la habitación del desterrado Naruto, y más con el rostro algo rojo e hinchado por las lágrimas que había soltado previamente…

—Jin, ¿qué…? —iba a decir su padre

Los ignora completamente pasándolos de largo en dirección a su habitación, su cara ahora se descompuso a uno de rabia intensa mezclado con dolor…

—Si algo te pasa podemos solucio… —iba a decir su madre

— ¡Déjenme en paz! —grita, sintiendo cómo parece agarrar esa máscara que usaba casi siempre y la arrojaba al piso rompiéndola en pedazos como si se tratara de una porcelana, las lágrimas asaltaron ya su rostro lleno de cólera — ¡No quiero hablar con ustedes ni con nadie! ¡Necesito estar solo! ¡Necesito pensar ahora! ¡Déjenme solo y no me molesten!

Cuando sus padres pudieron reaccionar ante el ataque de cólera que les lanzó él ya había azotado la puerta de su habitación cerrándola con llave, ambos se encontraron bastante impactados respecto a lo que había pasado, jamás lo habían visto actuar… así… siempre era "el hijo perfecto" debido a su forma de actuar, pero eso era nuevo, totalmente nuevo…

— ** _Entonces finalmente estalló…_** —una voz maligna se escucha en la mente de Naomi, burlándose de la situación por así decirlo.

— (Sí, por fin estalló el niño llorón de mi estúpido hermano) —responde la jinchūriki con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ** _El niño de todas maneras no merecía estar aquí, era demasiado débil para ser alguien en este mundo._**

— (Lo sé Kurama, y estoy tan complacida…)

.

En la habitación del pelirrojo podemos verlo viendo mirando a la ventana, ya habiendo alcanzado el atardecer, se queda mirando al horizonte con el sol metiéndose a lo lejos, donde los muros de Konoha no alcanzaban a verse, donde la libertad parece llamarlo, unas lágrimas bajan de su rostro mientras observa fijamente por la ventana, a toda velocidad prepara unos pergaminos de almacenamiento, guardando algunas cosas que generalmente eran necesarias para un viaje, también prepara una mochila de viaje y lo que parece un contrasello, efectuando el mismo con una serie de posiciones manuales en su espalda aparece una serie de kanjis que decía "Hiraishin" en letras rojas, el mismo cambia a color blanco y desaparece otra vez.

—Es una lástima que solo dura cuarenta y ocho horas… —murmura —con suerte será suficiente para que papá no aparezca de la maldita nada en lo que intento quitármelo…

Siente a sus padres en la sala de abajo, no siente a los AMBUS cerca de allí, al parecer todos ocupados ya en sus casas, busca más energías con sus habilidades de sensor, pero no siente a nadie cerca. Aprovechando eso cierra la mochila con sus pergaminos guardándola un rato bajo su cama, agarra una hoja de papel más una pluma de un tintero sobre el escritorio empezando a escribir una carta, va parando en ciertos puntos para releer todo y volver a escribir todo rápido hasta que quedó bien a su gusto, seca la tinta rápido para poder doblarla y guardarla en un sobre, agarrando su mochila. Sus padres se trasladaron a su habitación y su molesta hermana mayor también estaba en el mismo lugar.

Agarra sus cosas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, destrancándola sin hacer ruido, sale despacio de allí pasando por la sala, ahora oscura y vacía, ambos padres estaban cansados teniendo en cuenta el asunto del papeleo acumulado todos los días más el tema del hijo desterrado por motivos estúpidos, seguro cayeron dormidos profundamente, en lo que su hermana seguramente estaría planeando estrategias para atraer más hombres a sus pies, era joven, pero bonita, y los mismos se derretían por ella.

¿Narcisista? ¿Naomi? ¡No, qué va! Solo le gustaba bastante tener el mundo a sus pies por ser hija del Hokage.

Y despacio cierra la puerta principal con llave, sin desatender su alrededor sintiendo que no había nadie cerca.

Se aleja despacio unos pasos de allí, echándole un último vistazo a aquel lugar al que ya no quería llamar hogar luego de lo que pasó con su hermano.

Mira al cielo viendo cómo las estrellas empezaban a aparecer nuevamente. Suspira…

Y de allí desaparece, buscando una de esas tantas zonas donde podría salir sin que alguien se diera cuenta de su paso.

…

Si vamos con Naruto, el mismo estaba siendo maltratado en su camino para la frontera por el grupo AMBU que lo "escoltaba", de alguna manera, tal vez solo por su moral lograba mantenerse consciente, aunque tal vez no duraría mucho tiempo para su mala suerte, el cansancio cada vez se notaba más en su paso. Cuando finalmente llegaron al Valle del Fin, donde había tenido su fiera batalla contra Satsuki, uno de ellos con máscara de oso le quita los grilletes para luego tirarlo al piso de una patada a la espalda.

—Chicos, tenemos órdenes y lo saben. —dice el líder con máscara de tigre

Otro de ellos le da una patada en el pecho dándole la vuelta, sacándole una buena cantidad de aire de los pulmones, todo para que empezara un espectáculo de patadas y puños hacia su ser, apenas puede defenderse con lo poco que tenía, además que eran más o menos seis a uno, uno de ellos lo agarra de su chamarra mientras le revienta un cabezazo a la par que siente un golpe en la boca del estómago.

Su espalda impacta contra la tierra fuertemente una vez haciendo que, por la fuerza del golpe perdiera otra gran cantidad de aire haciendo que sintiera asfixia, empeorando cuando le dan otra patada en la espalda haciendo que saliera disparado hacia una roca chocando contra el mismo de frente, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cara y las costillas que había sentido romperse más que antes…

— _¿Por qué… me odian tanto…?_ —es lo que alcanza a pensar

No era su culpa que se asemejara tanto a un civil.

No era su culpa que no fuera un jinchūriki como su creída hermana Naomi.

No era su culpa que los "grandiosos" genes de su madre hayan ido a parar con Jin.

Cae sobre espaldas y con sus pulmones ardiendo en llamas por los fuertes golpes, apenas puede meter algo de aire teniendo que respirar de forma entrecortada, pone una mano sobre su pecho, agarrándose de su camisa de cota adolorido, rueda sobre sí mismo tratando de pararse, solo aunque fuera un poco… con tanto dolor recorriendo su cuerpo solo alcanza a subir la mirada al grupo AMBU.

—Y ahora muere maldito bastardo. —escucha

Observa en dirección a uno de ellos con máscara de perro viendo cómo formaba una serie de manos estilo Katon, no puede moverse, no siente su cuerpo, solo ve cómo el fuego se acerca rápidamente a él buscando carbonizarlo, el fuego se reflejaba en sus celestes ojos, unos cuantos recuerdos de su vida se pasaron rápidamente frente a sus ojos, entonces cuando cree que finalmente su vida terminó cierra los ojos, solo para escuchar una explosión, al abrirlos de nuevo ve una figura de espaldas defendiéndolo.

— ** _Deberían saber que es de mala educación atacar a un niño_** _._ —dice la persona, puede identificar que es de una mujer

Temeroso abre los ojos, encontrándose frente a una figura alta a unos metros más adelante, a sus lados quedaron los restos del ataque de fuego que debió haber acabado con su vida, no diferencia más que una túnica negra con lo que parece ser el símbolo Uchiha, el cabello largo, de un color castaño oscuro que por el fuego da impresión de ser más claro hasta la cintura atado en una coleta, un par de botas negras y… ¿una cola de mono?

— ¿Qué está haciendo…? —susurra casi inaudible el rubio tirado en el suelo

—No es de tu incumbencia lo que hagamos con ese desterrado de allí. —dice el AMBU Perro

La persona lo mira, viendo que se trata de una mujer que no parece superar los 23 años, puede notar un par de ojos cafés brillando con curiosidad al parecer ante su caso. La misma se voltea nuevamente hacia los otros moviendo la punta de su cola con algo de rabia a los lados, el grupo de élite se prepara para atacar a la desconocida con sus kunais y una altanería propia de los Uchiha.

— ¡Muere estúpida!

Entre los seis se lanzan a ella haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se ampliaran en lágrimas al ver cómo arrastraba a una desconocida en sus problemas, ve que hacen una técnica Katon combinada en una posición hexagonal para evitar que alguno de ellos escapara, el rubio chilla ligeramente ante ello cubriéndose la cabeza ante otro ataque que jamás había llegado, aún se encontraba allí, viendo cómo su "ángel de la guarda" levantaba un brazo enguantado hasta los codos creando una especie de barrera ante el ataque, se da la vuelta revelando ahora el legendario Rinnegan en sus ojos, se acerca a él, arrodillándose frente a él con una mirada compasiva.

— ¿Quién… eres…? —pregunta el rubio casi inaudible — ¿Por qué… me ayudas…?

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la misteriosa mujer, la misma pasa una mano sobre su maltrecho rostro de una manera cálida y casi desconocida para el rubio, casi sintiéndola como si fuera su madre incluso…

La madre que nunca tuvo.

—Dame un momento. —dice ella en un tono suave

Nada más la técnica combinada de fuego de los AMBUS cesó, la barrera que los protegía a ambos bajó, los ojos de la desconocida regresaron a ser de un color café claros, en pocos segundos ya tenían al grupo nuevamente sobre ellos, cada quien en un lugar estratégico para atacar a una y matar al otro, solo para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraran volando cada quién a algún lugar a los alrededores de manera violenta, nuevamente ella se agacha para levantar a Naruto del suelo y cargarlo, haciendo que apoyase su cabeza sobre su hombro mirando para atrás…

—Gracias… —susurra

Le da la impresión de que iba a decir algo, solo para ver que se dieron vuelta y al parecer ella había levantado una pierna para asestar una patada, de hecho acertó al líder de ellos en la cara, para descender la pierna e incrustarlo fuertemente contra la tierra rompiendo su máscara y dejándolo inconsciente. Otros dos de ellos se acercan velozmente con técnicas Suiton y Raiton combinados, moviendo su pie ligeramente extiende un brazo, en fracción de segundo hay una explosión, ellos creen que lograron dar su objetivo, solo para sentir cómo algo explotó frente a ellos con fuerza dejándolos con quemaduras graves, habiendo destruido una máscara de perro y otra de águila.

—Descansa… —le dice la joven

Su mente le dice que descansara, pero él quería saber también cómo iba a terminar el asunto, se sorprende bastante al ver que empezaban a flotar lentamente en el aire para ir subiendo a lo alto para sorpresa de los tres ninjas de élite restantes…

¿Y la vista…?

Fenomenal… no sabe qué tan alto está pero podía ver el horizonte a lo lejos entre más iban subiendo, al igual que el campo de batalla en el que se habían encontrado, al punto que por alguna razón siente ganas de soltar unas lágrimas.

Tal vez porque aún seguía vivo.

Tal vez porque era una vista que ningún otro shinobi podría tener en su vida —exceptuando a Ōnoki.

—Por cierto… —dice ella sorprendiéndolo —soy Alicia Martin-Galiano. Pero llámame Alice…

—Soy Naruto… solo Naruto…

Siente que la velocidad aumenta al igual que la altura, empezando a alejarse rápidamente de allí, cierra los ojos con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente bien, el cuerpo claro que le dolía pero se sentía… protegido…

—Gracias…

Finalmente encuentra una oportunidad para descansar, en menos de lo que pudo procesar, había finalmente caído inconsciente en los brazos de Orfeo y esa misteriosa joven llamada Alice…

* * *

 _ **Konoha**_

Habían pasado 12 horas desde la expulsión del joven genin de la hoja, realmente no habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde el anuncio y ya se había formado lo que parecía la mayor festividad de todas.

Ni la celebración del día del sabio, ni año nuevo... ni siquiera el mismísimo día de la fundación de Konoha había llegado a generar el nivel de "juerga" que se había formado, las pocas personas en la aldea que habían llegado a apoyar al ex Uzumaki, las cuales eran pocas... incluso podían sobrar dedos en las manos, estaban realmente indignados.

Ni siquiera habían podido ayudarlo en el "juicio" pues no tenían ni idea hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, era algo que no esperaban.. tras conocer la noticia, se habían planteado marcharse con Naruto, pero eso solo hubiera empeorado las cosas ya que no solo serían tachados de traidores, debido a que ayudarían en concreto a esa persona, Minato sería capaz de "castigar" a las familias o seres queridos de los traidores que ayudasen a "la desgracia de Konoha" aunque ahora ya no perteneciese a la corrupta aldea.

Pero había alguien entre los que celebraban la fiesta que no estaba muy contento, más bien, estaba algo nervioso y no era pasado por alto por una de las personas más cercana a este. En concreto, su esposa.

— ¿Que sucede Mina-kun? — Kushina preguntó a su marido mientras se acercaba a este, terminando en un abrazo "para calmar", sin embargo no parecía tener un gran efecto.

Este desvió la mirada a Kushina, sus ojos estaban llenos de nerviosismo, como si tendría la cabeza en otro sitio en este instante.

— No es nada, estoy esperando a mis AMBU de una misión sencilla y deberían haber vuelto hace horas. — Minato explicó a Kushina parte de lo que sucedía, el simple echo de que no habían vuelto aún, significaba que las cosas habían tenido alguna complicación.

— Tranquilo mi amor, seguro que todo ha salido bien... tal vez haya sucedido algún imprevisto pero son tus mejores soldados. — Kushina respondió con un tono tranquilo y relajante. — ¿De que se trataba la misión. — La matriarca Uzumaki de cabellos rojizos preguntó con algo de interés, Minato se debatía si debía contarlo o no.

— Se trata del equipo encargado de "escoltar" a ese inútil. — La mirada llena de alegría y tranquilidad de Kushina fue alterada por la contracción de su ceño, claramente, era obvio lo que significaba el "escoltar".

— No te preocupes, el crío ni siquiera se había recuperado de su pelea con la Uchiha... dudo que un grupo de AMBU no pudieran encargarse de el.— La usuaria de las cadenas de Chakra a pesar de su estado alterado de felicidad, intentaba dar pensamientos felices pues optimista era cuándo las cosas sería difíciles. Muchos en la sala asintieron, después de todo, varios agentes del conejo estaban presentes para debatir que hacer con Satsuki y como proseguir con los planes de Konoha.

— Lo sé cariño, pero ese mocoso parece ser como una cucaracha. — Minato se rascó la cabeza, realmente el chico había sobrevivido más veces de las que había esperado, pero esta vez era imposible sobrevivir por lo que con un suspiro intentó cambiar a una actitud más alegre, después de todo, tras un buen sueño, la gente no parecía haber parado la fiesta.

— Hokage-sama — Una voz conocida sonó detrás de los dos Namikaze, este se alegró de escuchar el sonido del que acababa de aparecer. Por lo que estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para ver a los "escoltas del ex-Uzumaki"

— Bienvenidos, pensaba que...— Al darse la vuelta, Minato quedó sorprendido ante lo que estaba frente a el, Kushina la cual tardó medio segundo más en darse la vuelta, se sumó a la reacción, solo que esta se llevó las manos a la boca debido a la visión frente a ellos.

—¿Que ha pasado? — La voz entrecortada de Minato era un claro signo de que todas las fantasías que tenía en la cabeza ahora era un simple chiste, algo muy serio había pasado, de el grupo de AMBU que había mandado a "escoltar" al chico, solo había tres frente a el y su aspecto estaba lejos de aparentar estar bien.

— Lo siento Hokage-sama, hemos tardado en poder volver... hemos necesitado recuperar fuerzas, el resto ha ido al hospital— El Ambu que parecía estar mejor de los tres respondió con algo de dificultad, el líder de Konoha no podía haberse imaginado lo que estaba frente a el, sus mejores hombres parecían salidos de la tercera gran guerra shinobi.

— ¿Acaso os atacó alguien tras cumplir con la misión? — Minato preguntó con un tono preocupado, al fin y al cabo estos eran su escolta personal y por tanto agentes valiosos para la aldea. El echo de que el nerviosismo en la sala, siendo el foco los AMBU que habían llegado, no eran una buena señal para el destello amarillo de la hoja.

— En realidad, mi señor... el chico está con vida.— El ambu respondió con nerviosismo pues era una respuesta que nadie esperaba escuchar, toda la sala se quedó en silencio ante la presencia de Minato el cual estaba cerca de la mesa. Cualquiera que no estuviera demasiado lejos, podría fijarse en como la mano de Minato parecía temblar mientras parecía intentar darse un masaje calmante en la sien, aunque no parecía tener demasiado efecto.

— Todos en la sala, salgan de aquí...menos mi esposa, Koharu, Homura y estos Ambu. — Minato ordenó a todos los presentes, ninguno se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabras, era obvio no enfadar a una persona que fue capaz de acabar solo con batallones de Iwa.

Cuándo el último de los del consejo abandonó la sala, el Yondaime pareció explotar en furia.

— ¡Pero que MIERDA DICES! — Minato golpeó con fuerza la mesa, haciendo que los papeles de este fueran totalmente derrumbados contra el suelo — ¿Cómo puede estar vivo ese mocoso?— preguntó lleno de furia mientras los AMBU intentaban aguantar el instinto asesino de su líder.

— Ese maldito mocoso no ha recibido ninguna atención, ni amor, ni comida, ni ropa... ¡Hasta Oliver Twist tuvo una mejor infancia! — Minato exclamó enfadado, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia al escuchar que nuevamente el muchacho estaba vivo.

— Hokage-sama, alguien salvó al muchacho. — Uno de los AMBU respondió con rapidez, intentando darle a su líder una explicación, pero lo único que logró fue un potente derechazo por parte de el rubio.

— ¡Una mierda! Vosotros sois la élite de Konoha y me estás diciendo... ¿Que solo una persona ha echo esto? — Minato preguntó sin deseo alguno de recibir respuesta, sin duda se apreciaba su mal humor creciendo, la vena palpipante en la frente era un signo claro de ello.

— 16 veces... 16 malditas ocasiones frustradas en las que ese niño ha burlado a la muerte. Envenenado, descuidado, llevado al peligro extremo con una preparación nula y sigue con vida. ¿A caso tiene a la jodida dama de la fortuna de su lado? — Minato se sentó en su asiento, no lo sabía pero sus gritos atravesaban la sala y los que habían salido a fuera y los cercanos a la torre Kage eran capaces de escuchar su furia.

Kushina intentaba consolarlo o al menos calmarlo en la mayor medida de lo posible. Realmente los hombros del Hokage se habían tensado de una manera increíble.

— Y ahora que me había asegurado de que Naruto no tuviera forma de salvarse, ya que enviaba mi "escuadrón de la muerte" a encargarse de el y de pronto.. ¿Una sola persona aparece y os deja peor que un boleto de lotería comprado por un ludópata? Se acabó... — Minato terminó resignándose a un nuevo fracaso, estaba claro que querría saber de la persona que había frustrado su plan pero ahora su desesperación residía en una simple cosa:

Ahora que Naruto estaba desterrado, no podría ponerlo en el libro bingo sin más ya que eso afectaría a la imagen de Konoha. Después de todo, etiquetar a alguien como un criminal, dándole un precio a su cabeza tras haberlo desterrado quedaría bastante mal ya que básicamente sería una ejecución a modo de cacería.

Poco sabía la mente de Minato... o más bien no quería darse cuenta de que la imagen de Konoha estaba por quedar por los suelos.

Los AMBU, los cuales habían fallado su objetivo veían ahora un abatido pero furioso Hokage, lo mejor era retirarse y más tarde dejar un informe... no querían ni imaginar lo que pasaría si describiesen la amenaza que habían presenciado. Seguramente, se convertirían en el objeto de desahogo de la furia de su líder.

Todos se fueron del lugar, a excepción de su esposa la cual también estaba enfadada pero a diferencia del resto, quería calmar a Minato.

— Mina-kun, algo se nos ocurrirá... de momento, ¿Por que no volvemos a casa? He preparado algo muy especial.— Kushina sugirió de manera un poco más alegre de lo que estaba en realidad, tenía que intentar calmar a su marido el cual estaba entrando en un bucle que conocía bastante bien. Al escuchar el plan, la mirada de Minato se suavizó y ganó una sonrisa leve.

— Tienes razón, puede que no esté muerto... pero ya no está aquí y tampoco tiene ya conexiones legales con ninguno de nosotros.— Minato respondió con alguna emoción positiva recobrada, si bien habían fracasado, la parte más complicada ya estaba echa. En su mente, el ex-Uzumaki era demasiado débil para ser considerado una futura amenaza para el o su familia.

— Exacto, vamos cariño. Cuánto antes mejor. — Kushina levantó a Minato de su asiento, dando la sugerencia de utilizar el hiraishin, sin embargo Minato negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por que ir tan rápido? Es mejor caminar por el pueblo y reconfortar nuestros corazones con la fiesta de nuestros queridos ciudadanos.— Minato declaró con un tono un tanto alegre, después de todo se sentía el causante de el ambiente de la celebración en Konoha y "merecía" llenar sus pulmones de la "felicidad" que rebosaba en el ambiente y además llegarían a casa justo para la comida.

Y así fue, tras una hora de caminar por algunas de las calles, hacer algunas paradas para recibir elogios y algunas cosas más... la familia más querida de Konoha llegó finalmente a su casa.

— ¡Ya hemos vuelto! — Kushina exclamó con alegría, sin duda, a pesar de que los AMBU fallasen en su misión, el haber paseado por las calles de Konoha, les había subido bastante la moral. La sonrisa de ambos padres deslumbraba mucho más en comparación a la de hace una hora.

Como si de un cohete a reacción se tratase, una mancha amarilla impactó sobre ambos.

— Oto-san, Oka-san... ¿Es hora de comer? — La mayor de los hijos preguntó rápidamente, era obvio que estaba deseosa de comer los manjares que se habían preparado para esta ocasión. Nada de una gran emoción por el simple echo de que sus padres vuelven del trabajo, eso es algo normal.

— Claro que si, espero que no hayas desayunado demasiado— Kushina respondió con un tono alegre, la forma de actuar de Naomi era un claro signo de que no, incluso sus tripas rugieron... la realidad es que ni siquiera había desayunado.

— ¿Por que no vas a avisar a tu hermano?— Minato preguntó a su primogénita aunque en realidad era una "orden", la hija simplemente asintió con una mirada alegre aunque sus pensamientos diferían de la verdad.

— (Así que tengo que avisar al idiota de mi hermano con complejo de hermano mayor) — Naomi pensó con desagrado, le caía bien su hermano, pero no le gustaba en absoluto como este tenía gran aprecio a Naruto, más de lo normal en un hermano mayor.

— ( **Míralo de esta forma, ahora es el "pequeño de la familia" oficialmente.** ) — El kyubi dentro de la Uzumaki respondió con un tono bromista aunque las palabras estaban llenas de malevolencia.

Naomi al llegar a la habitación de Jin, se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, ni siquiera daba la impresión de que alguien había dormido ahí en dos días, Naomi no era tonta y se imaginaba donde podría estar:

La habitación de Naruto, sin duda era el lugar más probable.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa al abrir la habitación fue que tampoco estaba allí. La tardanza de la Kunoichi fue suficiente para que los padres subieran al piso de arriba para saber que estaba causando la demora.

— Miel, ¿Que sucede? — Kushina preguntó al ver a una malhumorada Naomi, ya estaba tardando en llamar al hijo menor y ver la reacción en la cara de la mayor le daba una sensación de nerviosismo.

— Jin, no está. — Naomi respondió con un tono firme, intentando mirar en los recovecos de la habitación de Naruto, esta acción dejó confusos a sus padres.

— Querida, esta no es la habitación de Jin.. es el trastero.— Minato respondió con algo de desagrado, aunque ya tenía pensado que hacer con la habitación "del fracaso de su ex-hijo"

Tras varios intentos de búsqueda y la llamada de atención de sus padres, Naomi alzó levemente sus hombros, era obvio que aun le sorprendía que sus padres no se dieran cuenta del cariño en exceso que Jin tenía sobre Naruto. Sin decir nada, volvió nuevamente a la habitación de Jin y empezó a mirar en los recovecos del lugar, hasta que al final, encontró un trozo de papel.

En un movimiento rápido, abrió la carta y comenzó la lectura para si misma. Su expresión pasó de la sorpresa a la tristeza, sin duda alguna, se había dado cuenta de que había perdido algo importante.

— Maldición, adiós a la comida especial. — La jinchuriki murmuró con una mezcla de tristeza y enfado, sin embargo esto duro poco pues se acercó a los padres los cuales estaban nerviosos con la situación.

— ¿Que narices? Voy a comer de todas formas. — La chica entregó el papel a los "mejores" de Konoha, no hacía falta decir que la expresión en los rostros de ambos pasó a ser una de verdadero pánico y la tonalidad de estos rivalizaba con la de Orochimaru.

Kushina se llevó las manos a la boca mientras lágrimas comenzaban a emanar de sus ojos.

Minato tras unos momentos de tristeza, la rabia apareció para quedarse. De esta situación, solo encontraban un motivo, daba igual el contenido de la carta, la mente de ambos solo encontraban una explicación a lo que acababan de encontrar.

— Ese desgraciado de Naruto... ¡HA SECUESTRADO A NUESTRO HIJO! — Minato exclamó con furia la cual fue seguida de la de Kuhina, mientras tanto Naomi comenzó a degustar la comida sabiendo que si se quedaba con hambre, tendría tres raciones más.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

AliceUL: Personalmente no tengo nada más que añadir más que dejen algún comentario... si es que quieren. No c :v


	2. Chapter 2

**_Notas de autor (xD):_** Y aquí otro capítulo más :v como nunca sé que decir pues vamos con los rv.

Hay poquitos xd

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo que se agradece. Ah no, sueno muy seca. En fin, ya ves cómo empieza, quien sabe cómo termina (en serio, ninguno de los dos tiene una idea fija de cómo vamos a acabar con esto). Tal vez hayan sorpresas locas por ahí, quien sabe ;)

 **Zeta-san:** Hasta a mi me dio rabia la forma de ser de la familia Namikaze. Al menos Naruto tiene alguien que sí lo quiere en la familia. Y también gracias por el apoyo ^w^

* * *

 ** _En algún lugar lejano_**

El trinar de unos pajarillos se hace presentes en sus oídos, el sonido de las ramas de los árboles crujiendo entre ellos de manera suave, la brisa fresca del viento acariciando suavemente su piel, allí siente el aroma a comida recién hecha a la leña, abre los ojos despacio encontrándose bajo unas cuantas copas de árboles que dejaban filtrar la luz solar de una manera cortada debido al movimiento de las hojas, se sienta en el suelo encontrándose dentro de un saco de dormir…

Primero piensa que había muerto, más al darse cuenta que sus heridas estaban curadas por completo y porque ya no sentía dolor, sus huesos rotos estaban como nuevos a juzgar de la falta de dolor ardiente, como había sido el caso de sus costillas, recolecta las memorias de lo que había pasado:

La pelea contra la tonta de Satsuki…

Su destierro de Konoha…

Cómo los AMBUS de su "padre" casi lo matan a golpes…

Y esa joven…

Se pone de pie encontrándose sin su chamarra naranja, aunque a un lado había un par de enormes pescados empalados, asándose con el fuego de una fogata al parecer recién hecha debido a lo cálido que se sentía desde la distancia en la que se encontraban… se toca el cuerpo buscando saber si era palpable, el sentir el calor de las brazas le indicaba que sí estaba vivo…

— _Oh, por fin despiertas Naru-chan_ —dice una voz de la nada

Se sorprende al mirar a un lado y encontrarse con ella, solo que usaba una camiseta azul marina con un estampado de flores blancas, zapatillas y unos shorts holgados dando un aspecto más "libre" por así decir, la misma traía en su espalda un enorme pescado, unas cuantas mechas se colocaban a los lados de su rostro, colgando de manera descuidada, su cabello atado en una coleta como el día anterior, la joven le miraba de una manera curiosa en sus ojos castaños…

—Tú… ¿por qué me salvaste…? —pregunta él

Ella sonríe bajando su enorme presa en el suelo, rascándose la nuca…

—No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo una tanda de bastardos mataban a un niño ya malherido casi en las últimas.

—No tenías por qué… —iba a decir él tratando de no romperse

—Lo hice porque sentí que era necesario… —responde de forma firme —yo no puedo quedarme quieta viendo cómo alguien abusa de otra persona sin importar la situación…

— ¡Hubieras dejado que muriese…! —grita —Todo el mundo me odia. Siempre fui la "desgracia" de mi familia y de la aldea del cual provengo… simplemente porque nunca fui como ellos querrían que fuese…

Recordar todo lo que pasó en la aldea, de los que lo creyeron una desgracia por no ser como su familia, de los que lo creyeron un farsante que se hacía pasar por alguien más de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki hacía que se rompiese, apretando los puños y sus dientes con rabia, al punto que las lágrimas amenazaban con filtrarse de sus ojos, se da la vuelta para que la desconocida no le viese llorar, pero la misma se le acerca poniendo una mano sobre su hombro de una manera inusualmente conocida…

Y solo porque Jin era quien se le acercaba así cuando estaba triste…

— ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo? —pregunta ella —No solucionará nada del pasado, pero te hará sentir mejor. Sé lo que te digo…

Las lágrimas se resbalan descaradamente de sus ojos cuando le dice eso. Era cierto, tal vez no solucionaría nada, pero le haría sentir mejor… hace su mejor esfuerzo de no romper en llanto de forma inútil ya que acaba por romperse, dándose vuelta y abrazándola con fuerza, la misma se pone a su altura para que apoyara su mentón sobre su hombro así acariciar su picudo cabello…

Una vez que el llanto acaba, ella le ofrece subir a una gruesa rama para hablar…

Le contó absolutamente toda su vida…

Una de las primeras cosas en contarle fue lo estúpidos que eran en la aldea, creyéndole un impostor que se hacía pasar por uno de los hijos del "honorable" Hokage al no ser como ellos: al no tener parte de una bestia descontrolada y al no poseer el poderoso Kekkei Genkai del clan Uzumaki ni sus bastas reservas de chakra, solo poseía su resistencia… o tal vez solo era una cantidad loca de suerte… incluso se toma la libertad de mostrarle distintas quemaduras y cicatrices de algunos de ellos… ella en ningún punto se dignó a tomar la palabra tomando en serio su posición de oyente.

Le contó de lo estúpidos que eran sus padres.

De lo maldita que era su hermana mayor…

—Jin… —susurra

Dolieron demasiado los recuerdos de su hermano mayor, la única persona en su familia que realmente parecía preocuparse por él, regalándole cosas cuando el cumpleaños era de los tres… todo lo había dejado, incluyendo una preciosa foto familiar que no le habían dejado llevarse al haber confiscado todas sus cosas. La reconfortante y cálida mano de la que se hizo llamar Alice la noche anterior pasea su espalda suavemente, al punto que rompe nuevamente en llanto abrazándola…

—Ya… ya… Naruto… suéltalo todo…

La voz de la joven era protectora, casi maternal por lo que le parecía, agradable, una sensación que parece familiar y a la vez nueva… tal vez era porque prácticamente Jin siempre se portó con él tanto como un hermano y padre para él es que se le hacía familiar. Siente cómo su mano se pasea sobre su pelo despacio, acariciándolo sin decir nada más que unas palabras reconfortantes…

—Casi siempre creo que lo hace por lástima… —dice —nunca creí que lo hiciera en serio… que realmente me quisiera como parte de la familia… de haber sido en serio… me hubiese defendido…

— ¿Y si no lo supo en su momento? ¿Y si realmente te ama? Solo piénsalo… él siempre demostró su afecto hacia ti a diferencia de toda tu familia de una manera incondicional —le es extraño sentir cómo no dejaba de acariciar su cabello, pero la verdad era algo que le gustaba mucho, le hace sentir más relajado —. Muy pocas personas con hermanos pueden fingir un falso cariño hacia sus hermanos… —mira al cielo a través del follaje, por alguna razón sonríe —Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que te lo encuentres de nuevo, y ahí obtener las respuestas que necesitas. No todo es color de rosa, pero tampoco todo es de color negro. Siempre existe una luz al final de la cueva dentro del cual te encuentras…

Tal vez tiene razón… con lo del cariño de Jin hablando claro. Mira al cielo él también con los ojos hinchados, las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, ahora con algo más de calma, se limpia las mismas con sus brazos y sonríe un poco…

—Recuerda que estás vivo Naruto… y que no estás solo… además, tal vez no puedas volver por el tema del destierro pero eso es lo mejor. Puedes iniciar una vida nueva lejos y como tú quieras. Ya nada te ata a un lugar donde, generalizando claro, todos te odian.

Esa era otra verdad: Nada lo ataba más a Konoha. Ni siquiera los apellidos que ya no poseía, solo su nombre que había sido lo único que le habían dejado.

Y al final lo que debió ser el más grande castigo del Hokage que supuestamente era su padre fue el mejor regalo que pudo hacerle en su vida: Darle una libertad de hacer lo que él quisiera…

Claro que debía cuidarse bien por donde iba: Kumo significaba captura segura, Iwa era sinónimo de muerte debido a que su "padre" era bien temido por esos lares, Suna sí era sinónimo de ayuda pero temía que el Kazekage se creyese los motivos de Minato de su destierro.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando siente su estómago gruñendo con algo de rabia teniendo en cuenta que no se había llevado nada a la boca desde hace casi veinticuatro horas, su nueva amiga parece leerle la mente ya que enreda su cola alrededor de su cintura tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa, haciéndole lanzar un grito de susto cuando la alza un poco sobre el suelo y luego la baja a pocos milímetros. Alice se ríe bastante con su reacción, enrollando su cola por la rama bajándose de esa manera.

— ¡Debiste ver tu cara! —dice entre risas, solo para caer de espaldas sin dejar de agarrarse el estómago. Tiene la impresión de que la misma era como una niña atrapada en un cuerpo "más viejo" por así decirlo.

— ¿Por qué tienes cola? —es lo único que logra preguntar con una gruesa gota de sudor tras su nuca.

Solo atina a sentarse sobre la hierba y ponerse de pie limpiándose un poco la espalda, ya ahora calmada otra vez… al menos eso parece. No puede estar totalmente seguro de ello. Aparte del hecho que era alguien con cambios de humor un poco pronunciados de vez en cuando…

—Oh… bueno… es… complicado supongo… —responde rascándose la nuca —No soy completamente humana. Soy una híbrida entre humano y extraterreste, mi padre es de una raza llamada saiyajin. Mi mamá sí es humana y no hay diferencias entre ambas razas más que la cola de mono… y el hecho que los saiyajins podemos hacer muchas otras cosas más que los humanos no pueden.

Se acerca a la fogata sacando de allí los pescados, más largos que la altura total de metro ochenta de la joven que debía alzar un brazo para que no rozaran tanto con la tierra, empalándolos a la misma, agarra uno grande, el rubio ex gennin de Konoha se queda observando atentamente a los movimientos de la extraña guerrera, la misma extiende un brazo y tensa la palma de su mano casi como si diera un golpe al cuello con el dorso de la mano, solo para ver cómo el enorme pez era partido en dos partes de un corte limpio.

Creo que no haría falta mencionar que el rubio flipaba en colores al ver tal habilidad.

—Wow… ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —pregunta Naruto

Alice le mira sosteniendo la mitad superior del partido animal cocinado.

—Antes que te explique, ¿de qué consiste el chakra?

—Bueno… es la mezcla de la energía espiritual con la energía física. Si el chakra se agota por completo entonces el usuario muere.

Sonríe complacida por su respuesta.

—Yo no uso el chakra, Naruto. Lo que yo utilizo es la energía espiritual o Ki.

Le pasa el pedazo inferior a su amigo para que comiera, el mismo va retirando las escamas de la carne para empezar a degustar, evidenciando su hambre, además, el hecho que le haya pasado el pedazo indicaba que sería una explicación un poco extensa. O simplemente no quería que estuviese distraído. Tal vez ambas.

— ¿Entonces nunca has usado chakra?

—No —responde dándole una mordida a su parte —. El chakra tiene muchos usos pero es más débil y desventajoso. Débil porque el Ki puro es altamente destructivo, a veces con pocas reservas del mismo ya sirve para destruir varias áreas de terreno, aumenta exponencialmente la fuerza física del usuario, además que te permite volar lo que es lo más divertido del caso. ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien acaba sus reservas del chakra dejándolos en cero absoluto?

—El usuario muere… —responde dándole otra mordida a su comida

—Exacto. Con el ki no pasa eso. Lo más que puede pasar es que quedes en coma o algo así por cierto tiempo si agotas todos tus sistemas de energía espiritual.

—Eso suena increíble.

—Lo es…

— ¿Y puedes enseñarme a usar Ki?

Por unos segundos parece dudar con dar alguna respuesta, allí siente cómo todas sus ganas parecen desaparecer al ver su rostro de confusión… claro, quién querría entrenar a alguien tan débil como él…

—El caso es que para los shinobi sería muy complicado poder usar su energía espiritual completamente debido a que ya están adaptados a su sistema de chakra —cuenta dándole un gran mordisco a su porción ya casi acabada nuevamente, degusta un poco del mismo y traga —. Te pondría un ejemplo pero no se me ocurre nada —da otro gran mordisco repitiendo la acción —, es por eso que no sé si enseñarte o no. Aún cuando tienes pocas reservas de chakra, sería como arrancarte dolorosamente la piel por otra hasta que te adaptes.

La comparación hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera al pensar en literalmente en ello, de cómo le arrancaban la piel y le colocaban otra. Sacude su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos buscando no vomitar y arruinarse el apetito. La joven tira los huesos desnudos de su comida y va por otro, partiendo por la mitad su ración y empezando a devorar como tiburón. Él solo sigue comiendo pensando en ello. Si no podía ser fuerte con el chakra, o de alguna otra manera, debía intentarlo aunque fuese complicado.

—Quiero que me enseñes a usar Ki.

Alice solo atina a observarlo sin dejar de devorar su comida a lo bestia, no como si estuviera loco, sino con una curiosidad despertada… arranca otro pedazo enorme con los dientes, comiendo y tragando enormemente sin dejar de observarlo directo a los ojos haciendo que el ex Uzumaki se estremeciese nuevamente un poco.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres intentarlo? Porque te aviso que no será un camino fácil para ti.

— ¡Si no puedo ser bueno con el chakra, al menos de esta forma debería ser más fuerte! —exclama enojado — ¡Si algún día me vuelvo a cruzar con los malditos Namikaze quiero que vean que aún puedo ser fuerte sin la necesidad de sus estúpidos genes! Como tú dijiste: Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que termine cruzándome de nuevo con ellos. Si eso pasa y lo que me dijiste sobre Jin es cierto, voy a pelear por traerlo de nuevo a mi lado.

Ella sonríe con ello mientras vuelve a comer, eructa un poco y se limpia con una servilleta que saca de la nada.

—Luego no te quejes de que te duele algo.

—No lo haré.

—Lo que tú digas.

Rueda los ojos mientras la otra ríe un poco. Deja el montón de huesos a un lado sintiéndose medio lleno.

—Alice… ¿tú crees que…? No… mejor olvídalo.

Ella levanta una ceja, habiendo ya captado su atención.

—Dime.

—Yo… quería saber si no querrías… adoptarme… no sé…

Antes de darse cuenta siente una mano sobre su cabeza, nuevamente acariciando su cabello, solo para verla a ella agachada mientras le mira de esa manera tan… desconocida y a la vez familiar…

—Será un placer para mí adoptarte como mi hermano pequeño, y supongo que también serías mi hijo en todo caso…

El rubio le mira con ambos celestes iluminados, goteando lágrimas de felicidad, saltando a ella para abrazarla feliz de ello…

Hasta ese momento, no podía estar más feliz de haberla conocido…

—Puedes llamarme Ali-nee o kaa-san. Como te sientas más cómodo Naru-chan.

Se separa de ella, la misma se pone de pie y va por una mochila el cual abre, revelando su chamarra naranja como nueva, se la pasa colocándosela de nuevo, él se la cierra con una sonrisa sintiéndose ahora completo. Nuevamente ella saca otro pescado del fuego que apaga con una técnica de agua —para sorpresa del rubio—, partiéndola en dos para pasarle el segundo pedazo nuevamente.

Una vez que terminan con el almuerzo ella le da unas pesas en las piernas de unos cuantos kilos indicando que el entrenamiento empezaría desde el "Vamos". Agarra una mochila de viajero poniéndose sus botas, los guantes y una túnica que tenía el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, le dice a su hermano menor/hijo para que él llevara las cosas como método de entrenamiento también.

—Muy bien. Es hora de partir a Nami no Kuni. —saca un par de cascos bluetooth que se coloca en los oídos más un celular y pone música.

—Ali-nee, ¿qué estás usando?

La misma no lo escuchaba debido a que el volumen de la música que ella escuchaba estaba algo alto, lo suficiente para no escuchar una mierda. Intenta varias veces más hasta que se dispone a agudizar el oído tratando de captar lo que sea que estaba haciendo, increíblemente no escucha nada. Suspira, sonríe un poco, mira al cielo, el mismo estaba nublado, tal vez era una tormenta que venía de otro lado. La joven parece darse cuenta ya que lo agarra del brazo y lo lleva a una cueva cerca de allí por si las dudas, y fue bueno ya que al cabo de unos minutos la lluvia empezó a caer…

...

.

* * *

— (Casi no puedo más) — Un agotado Jin pensó jadeando el aliento, había estado huyendo sin parar desde su salida de Konoha. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había conseguido comprar antes de que se hubieran dado cuenta, al fin y al cabo el no estaba siendo descuidado por la familia... el simple hecho de llamarlos "familia" en su cabeza, hacía que su rostro adquiriese una mueca ya que en su mente, no eran una familia, eran unos monstruos.

— (Y encima empieza a llover) — La mente del desertor estaba cerca del límite, sin embargo, el deseo de encontrarse con su hermano era más grande y eso le daba fuerzas para continuar. Daba igual el simple hecho de que no tenía donde estaba, el sabía que encontraría a su otōto y así lo haría.

Además, el caminar con lluvia, aunque estaba la posibilidad de coger un resfriado, estaba la ventaja de que el escaso rastro que había dejado por el camino fuera borrado, si bien las huellas se podía disimular, el olfato de un Inuzuka o los perros de Kakashi le hubieran terminado dando caza. Después de todo, el era un recién chūnin mientras que los otros eran la "élite" de la villa.

Al pensar en sí mismo como chūnin, solo le hizo fruncir el ceño, el era un chūnin y Naruto no. Era algo injusto ya que era Naruto quien debía serlo. Era otro claro ejemplo del favoritismo, mientras que ascendió a Shikamaru para no levantar indignación, Sasuke fue ascendido aunque el combate fuera interrumpido... lo peor era su propio caso y el de su hermana ya que ni siquiera llegaron a participar en la última parte debido a la invasión. Pero con la simple excusa de " ayudaron a detener la invasión", "derrotaron a Gaara" y muchas otras excusas que todos la creyeron con facilidad o más bien, la mayoría que odiaba a Naruto no quería admitir la realidad, fue el quien salvó a Konoha. Desterraron a la persona que derrotó a Gaara, un verdadero logro y aún se acordaba del momento, si no hubiera sido por Maito Gai, Naruto hubiera muerto, el combate contra Gaara le dejó en las últimas y de no recibir la asistencia de el jōnin, su vida hubiera terminado.

Con ese último recuerdo del pasado, el joven prosiguió con su camino sin detenerse, por muchas horas de ventaja que hubiera obtenido, podrían alcanzarlo sin problemas. Tenía que encontrar a su hermano y salir del país del fuego lo antes posible.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos con el sonido de los relámpagos, un indició claro que una tormenta eléctrica estaba dando comienzo. Al poco se fijó en una pequeña decoración en el camino, una capilla que estaba en perfecto estado.

En Konoha casi nadie sabía de esta pequeña capilla, después de todo ya estaba lejos de la villa y al no pertenecer a Konoha (más bien, pensando que era un mito), no "merecía" tener gran conocimiento pero a diferencia de la villa, el se molestó en estudiar un poco la cultura de fuera, al fin y al cabo siempre hacía falta saber un poco de todo en caso de una misión de infiltración, así a la hora de estudiar un papel, tendría conocimientos extras.

El había estado en una aldea cercana, durante una misión de rango C, escuchó a los aldeanos de que esa capilla fue creada a modo de "ofrenda" a la oscuridad.

A diferencia de Kushina o el resto del equipo, aprovechando una noche en la que todos se fueron a dormir, Jin preguntó a los lugareños sobre esa historia.

Algunos de los aldeanos se vieron un poco reacios a querer contar la historia, alegando de que era un shinobi y solo querría buscar ese lugar en beneficio personal.

Sin embargo, una niña emocionada quiso contarle la historia, muy a disgusto de los ancianos.

"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo una gran luz inundó los cielos y de allí vieron descender al héroe condenado." No se sabía el por que pero durante la explosión de luz, los antepasados de los habitantes del pueblo vieron fragmentos de la vida de este, su transición y como terminó su aventura. De ahí la forma de llamarlo "el héroe condenado"

Al caer sobre la tierra, antes de poder acercarse vieron como se formaban las montañas y símbolos de advertencia "divina" que prohibían el paso, entre una de esas montañas malditas, llenas de peligros. Algunos creen que si el mundo está en peligro, esta persona volvería del olvido aunque los más escépticos o los que temieron por su poder... casualmente eran los altos mandos de la aldea, temían que el mundo llegaría a su final.

Para Jin, la historia era curiosa, no era mucho pero tenía interés. No pudo escuchar mucho más ya que el resto de Konoha se acercaba, solo supo que la niña conocía varias historias del héroe condenado... de ahí que se convirtiera en una especie de "cuento para los niños".

.

Volviendo de su pequeño trance, Jin no se había dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle, la tormenta eléctrica había comenzado y llevaba encima un buen número de herramientas metálicas. En pocos momentos, la piel de este se erizó, dando una mala señal.

—Oh... — No terminó su frase cuándo un rayo impactó con fuerza, causando en este un gran grito de dolor que provocó que los pájaros anidados se marchasen volando de la zona. De no ser por el propio sonido y de la excesiva distancia, el equipo de búsqueda hubiera sido capaz de oírlo.

Jin sabía que debía quitarse sus herramientas, pero de hacerlo, no solo perdería pertrechos, también dejaría por el camino un rastro que sería fácil de encontrar y además solo serviría para dar ventaja a sus "rescatadores".

Debía avanzar y encontrar un refugio, sus prisas para encontrar algo donde resguardarse fueron excesivas y esto le causo un despiste: no fijarse en el terreno.

Una pequeña zona se desprendía debido a la lluvia y esto le hacía caer sin control por un pequeño barranco que lo acercaba a una cadena montañosa.

Su forma de rodar, lo acercaba más y más a una de las bases de las montañas, cuando de pronto, tuvo la misma sensación que hace un momento, rápidamente, se veía forzado a quitarse rápidamente la bolsa de equipamiento.

A penas fue medio segundo, pero lo justo para librarse del segundo impacto.

Por desgracia, al hacer esto, el rayo impactó contra el metal que estaba junto a la roca y al dar en esta, un gran agujero se formó, causando una inevitable caída por este.

La parte positiva era que había encontrado un refugio para la tormenta, lo malo... tenía el tobillo mal. Sentía como empezaba a estar inflamado y ahora le sería difícil moverse, lo cual era contraproducente en el plan de escape.

Con gran dolor y tras veinte minutos de estar tumbado, intentando recuperarse, decidió que era hora de levantarse. Eso sí, con gran dificultad. Para poder servirse de ayuda, se apoyaba en la mayor medida de lo posible con la pared que tenía cerca.

Más o menos todo normal, excepto por un detalle que estaba palpando y acaba de notar con el resplandor de un relámpago: Estaba sujetando una cadena suspendida.

Lo más escalofriante fue un sonido que empezó a emanar del interior de la caverna

.

 ** _Sweet dreams are made of this~_**

.

Lentamente, el muchacho empezó a guiarse por la caverna, debía conocer el origen, su mente estaba intentando decir que no era una buena idea, pero su curiosidad creciente le impulsaba a seguir.

 **.**  
 ** _Who am I to disagree~_**

.

Jin caminaba lentamente y con dificultad debido a su lesión, sin embargo, a cada relámpago que caía, podía ver un poco más de la cueva y solo veía cadenas... cadenas y sellos en todos lados y hacia la misma dirección.

 ** _Travel the world and the seven seas_** **  
** ** _Everybody looking for something_**

Todo parecía estar construido en armonía, lo que había aquí, debía ser algo peligroso, lo suficiente como para poner tantos sellos que ni siquiera el mismísimo Kyūbi podría mover un solo pelo.

 ** _Some of them want to use you_** **  
** ** _Some of them want to get used by you_** **  
** ** _Some of them want to abuse you_** **  
** ** _Some of them want to be abused._**

La voz parecía tétrica, llena de penumbra y locura... un alma atormentada que buscaba ser encontrada, todos sus instintos le decían de salir corriendo, algo en el sitio hacía que ningún ser vivo estuviera en el lugar, incluso los animales, insectos o cualquier otro ser...a pesar de que la tormenta estaba en apogeo, ninguna se atrevía a entrar.

¿Acaso era la presencia en el interior o eran un efecto de los sellos?

 ** _Sweet dreams are made of this_** _  
_ ** _Who am I to disagree_** _  
_ ** _Travel the world and the seven seas_** _  
_ ** _Everybody is looking for something_** _  
_ ** _Some of them want to use you_** _  
_ ** _Some of them want to get used by you_** _  
_ ** _Some of them want to abuse you_** _  
_ ** _Some of them want to be abused._**

La voz se escuchaba cada vez con más fuerza, su presencia se estaba haciendo más y más notoria por momentos, era un claro signo de que se acercaba al origen de esta extraña melodía.

 ** _I want to used you and abused you_**

 ** _I want to know what's inside_**

 ** _Moving on hold your head,_** _  
_ ** _Moving on keep your head,_** _  
_ ** _Moving on hold your head,_** _  
_ ** _Moving on keep your head,_** _  
_ ** _Moving on hold your head,_** _  
_ ** _Moving on keep your head,_** _  
_ ** _Moving on._**

Tras unos minutos de caminar, con la cojera y usando de apoyo una de las cadenas, había llegado al centro de todo.

Como si de un sistema de sellos se tratase, la habitación empezó a iluminarse, mostrando lentamente una silueta.

La expresión de Jin cambió a una de horror, similar a la de cuándo Naruto fue expulsado aunque en lugar de cambiar a la de ira contra sus padres, en esta ocasión sentía una mezcla de terror y pena.

Todo eran cadenas, todo eran sellos, de no estar el ahora en este momento, esta lugar habría seguido estando en la oscuridad.

Podía ver la sangre seca en el suelo, podía ver como las cadenas no solo retenían, atravesaban el cuerpo del individuo y ahí estaba. de rodillas con los brazos en cruz, una mirada baja y sombría mientras entonaba esta melodía.

 ** _Sweet dreams are made of this_**

 ** _Who am I to disagree_** _  
_ ** _Travel the world and the seven seas_** _  
_ ** _Everybody looking for something_** _  
_ ** _Some of them want to use you_** _  
_ ** _Some of them want to get used by you_** _  
_ ** _Some of them want to abuse you_** _  
_ ** _Some of them want to be abused_**

...

El prisionero detuvo su canción, esto generaba en Jin un gran nerviosismo, en su lugar los hombros de la "criatura" empezaron a moverse ligeramente.

No sabía si considerarlo humano si quiera... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí encerrado? ¿Cómo puede estar con vida? ¿Cómo puede incluso cantar teniendo puestos tantos sellos?... Acaso esta persona era... ¿El héroe condenado?

El ligero temblor del encadenado dio lugar a una extraña y tétrica risa.

— Vaya...vaya...tenemos visita. — El sujeto misterioso levantó la mirada, de su sombrío rostro, un par de ojos dorados se cruzaron el con hermano mayor de Naruto, el cual solo se le ocurrió decir una cosa.

—... ¿Hola? —

.

* * *

.

 ** _Mientras tanto en el gallinero llamado Konoha…_**

Bueno, si vamos a la lluviosa Konoha, las cosas con el bastardo Namikaze no iban muy bien por lo que digamos…

Claro que ardió en llamas cuando se enteró que su hijo había desaparecido —para lo que él era un "secuestro" por más voluntario que haya sido—, al punto que casi arma un verdadero desastre a niveles catastróficos.

La tomate andante de Kushina había entrado en una especie de depresión preguntándose lo que habían hecho mal para que Jin se largara cuando la respuesta era tan clara como el agua.

Lástima que no lograse verlo.

De una grandiosa fiesta por el exilio de "la vergüenza de la hoja", pasó a una gran pena sumado a un exponencial odio mayor al de antes hacia el ex Namikaze-Uzumaki luego que el estúpido kage rubio anunciara lo que pasó más una recompensa para quien lograra capturarlo, no formaría parte del libro Bingo por razones obvias, sería para aquellos ninjas de la aldea que lo encontraran.

Solo aquellas personas que sí conocían lo suficiente a Jin eran quienes sabían el principal motivo por el cual desertó de la aldea así como así. La verdad les sorprendía cómo eran tan estúpidos los otros… y con ello, hablamos de la aldea en general.

El humor de Naomi había decaído un poco, aunque intentaba ocultarlo. La verdad no entendía cómo pudo haber abandonado todo lo que tenía: una posición increíble dentro de la villa como hijo del Yondaime Hokage, una mansión donde vivir, el respeto de todos… y solo por el estúpido de Naruto.

Ese niño estúpido…

Aunque debe admitirlo: su desdén hacia el chico siempre fue injustificado y estúpido. Fácilmente pudo haberse conseguido una vida de civil aún con el estatus que ellos tenían, lo que él quisiera siendo un mero civil. Y la única razón que ella conocía para que sus padres lo odiasen tanto y lo menospreciaran era porque no había heredado nada de ellos… aparte de la apariencia de su padre.

No capta cuál era el afán de Jin por el menor y el más inútil de los Namikaze.

Hace algún rato ya que su padre se había ido de regreso a su oficina en la torre en lo que ella se quedó comiendo una ración extra luego del anuncio. Conociendo los nervios de su padre estaría de aquí para allá pensando en diez mil y un maneras de asesinar a Naruto —sin saber que anteriormente lo había intentado una buena cantidad de veces fallidas— de una vez por todas, seguro también discutiendo con el consejo civil acerca del asunto.

Y no se encontraba equivocada.

Ah sí, dato curioso: Aún no había leído el reporte de sus AMBUS acerca del atacante.

Yendo al salón del consejo, podemos ver a todos reunidos discutiendo acerca de la huída de Jin y el posible paradero de Naruto, nuestro "querido" Hokage se veía todo menos cuerdo, con sus picudos cabellos hechos un verdadero desastre, sumado a un rostro tétrico dibujado allí haciendo que cualquiera quisiera orinarse encima, tal vez incluso ahuyentaría a Orochimaru o algún demonio…

—Ese mocoso es peor que un gato de nueve vidas —comentó Jiraiya —. Me estoy preguntando si de verdad tiene o no a la Dama de la Fortuna de su lado por eso cada intento de asesinato que intentamos sale airoso. Luego tus AMBUS salieron con que una joven los derrotó con facilidad. Y ahora tu hijo menor es secuestrado por el bastardo de Naruto…

—No hace falta que me lo repitas a cada rato Jiraiya-sensei —gruñe el Namikaze cual león enojado con el vaso rebosando y a punto de derramarse. Puede jurar que el más mínimo estornudo lo haría explotar de rabia.

Allí uno de sus AMBUS que no había ido a la misión llegó con un documento privado con letras rojas y grandes que decía: **URGENTE.**

—Hokage-sama —se presenta el AMBU con máscara gato —, los tres AMBUS que no han sido hospitalizados de gravedad le han dejado un informe escrito de la misión de escolta al exiliado conocido como Naruto.

—Muchas gracias Neko —responde agarrando el sobre —, puedes retirarte —la misma se retira con una reverencia y una explosión de humo, Minato hurga allí entre las cosas que habían y se sienta en una silla leyendo detenidamente el documento bajo la expectante mirada de los otros, entonces sus ojos se amplían.

Lo único que se escuchó en todo el continente elemental fue un potente y sonoro grito que fácilmente ponía en vergüenza a los gritos de cierta plasta rosa que decía "¡¿QUÉ?!" a pleno pulmón. Puede sentir su alma saliendo de su cuerpo por la sorpresa, la cara que puso era un poema y decir que estaba colérico al punto que superaba la ira de su esposa al ser llamada "cabeza de tomate" era quedarse corto. Claro que el consejo estaba bastante confundido, mirando con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

—Minato qué… —iba a decir Jiraiya

—Veintiún años… —murmura apretando el fajo de hojas en sus manos — ¡Veintiún putos años y la muy maldita derrotó a mis mejores ninjas! —grita con rabia

— ¿Qué…? —murmura Tsunade allí presente

Colérico el kage le pasa el fajo de hojas, todo el mundo se amontona a ver el tema de los detalles y la forma en la que habían sido atacados a la hora de defender al bastardo exiliado…

—Cabello negro largo… —murmura Homura sorprendido

—Túnica negra con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda… —murmura también Koharu

— ¿Velocidad bruta fácilmente mayor al Hiraishin…? —la cara de Jiraiya era de "khé?" —No… esto ya es una exageración… —eso cree, hasta que lee algo más — ¡¿Capacidad de volar?! —exclama sorprendido —¡Eso es imposible para cualquier shinobi!

Por allí en algún lugar del País de la Tierra, un enano y viejo kage a quien todos conocemos como Ōnoki estornudó, a la par que su cadera hizo un doloroso sonido de haberse desubicado, allí sus guardaespaldas se frotaban la zona antes mencionada al escuchar el sonoro tronido de las caderas del viejo con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

—Creo que tus AMBUS alucinaron para decir eso… —murmura por ahí Koharu

—La verdad no creo que hayan alucinado eso… —finalmente atina a opinar el viejo halcón de guerra a quien llamamos como Danzō, claro que todos le miraban como un loco. El mismo suspira —Recuerden que el viejo Ōnoki también es capaz de volar. —los otros miran para otro lado cuando menciona al Tsuchikage — (Imbéciles.)

Y lo peor: No se alejaría de esos imbéciles en mucho tiempo…

Tal vez era hora de pedir el retiro y que Kami diera su veredicto luego a ellos, no a él que no tenía nada que ver con las idioteces de ellos.

Y sí mis queridos amigos, este Danzō es buena gente.

.

* * *

.

{Caverna de la montaña maldita}

Apenas habían pasado unos segundos pero el silencio tras la forma de hablar por parte de Jin generaba en este un poco de tensión.

— ¿Que haces en un sitio tan peligroso? — La voz del encadenado la cual tenia una voz escalofriante , resonó con eco en el lugar, ahora la sala había logrado una iluminación decente y Jin era capaz de ver perfectamente al encadenado, se sorprendió al ver que no tenía la apariencia de un anciano, más bien de alguien que acababa de terminar la adolescencia.

— Había una tormenta, resbalé y ... — A pesar de todo la preparación recibida por parte de su "familia", el actual menor (legalmente) de los clanes Uzumaki-Namikaze estaba hablando de forma nerviosa y entrecortada. Todo su cuerpo le decía " huye de aquí mientras puedas" y era posible que... el tener el tobillo en mal estado, fuera posiblemente la única causa por la que no se había marchado, eso y la curiosidad.

Ante su forma de responder, el sujeto comenzó a reír, su risa no parecía la de una persona cuerda.

— Así que un pequeño accidente trajo al niño ante mi, Veo que Miki te has servido de la ayuda de Miki. — La tonalidad de el hombre con cabellos de plata cambió a una totalmente despreocupada, tal como si tuviera bipolaridad. Esto causaba en el joven Uzumaki un gran desconcierto que no podía entender bien, pero una nueva duda surgió en su cabeza, una no muy importante.

— ¿Miki? — Jin no conocía a ningún Miki, no entendía el por que de las palabras, sin embargo, el simple echo de preguntar, causó otro golpe de risa en esta otra persona, haciendo que Jin pensase si tenía risa floja o algo similar.

— Te estas apoyando ahora mismo en Miki — El hombre movió ligeramente el brazo, haciendo que el eco de las cadenas resonase por todo el lugar, el hombre de ojos dorado señaló la cadena en la cual se estaba apoyando.

— ¿Has puesto nombre a la cadena? — El chunin preguntó desconcertado, a pesar de haber estado aquí unos minutos, no podría imaginar que esta persona hubiera puesto nombre a una cadena.

— Por supuesto, todas y cada una de estas cadenas tiene un bonito nombre, no es así... ¿Pudin? — La persona miró a otra de las cadenas, esto hizo que Jin tuviera la sensación de que una gran roca cayese de golpe sobre su cabeza.

Estaba empezando a creer que este sujeto estaba loco, o mas bien su cordura estaba seriamente dañada... tal vez, para mantener la cordura o no sentirse solo, ¿Dio nombre a las cadenas? Era una posible explicación.

— Que cabeza la mía, ni siquiera me había presentado... me llamo Alas... si, Alastor Fox. — El ahora reconocido como Alastor se presentó así mismo, Jin pensaba que era un nombre extraño pero tal vez, antaño sería un nombre común.

— ¿Y que hacías fuera, solo... en una tormenta como esta? — Alastor preguntó con total inocencia, después de todo, tenía una visita y estaba soportando los sellos que generaban una sensación de mal estar en el lugar. Si no tendría el tobillo mal, seguramente se hubiera ido rápido.

El joven se planteó si revelar o no la información, pero algo le decía que tal vez no sería mala idea tener una conversación, al menos hasta recuperarse un poco.

— Me llamo Jin... y me escapé de casa. — Jin se presentó y dio una pequeña "razón" por la que había terminado en este lugar, esto causó un ligero interés en el encadenado Alastor.

— ¿Huyendo de casa? ¿Has echo algo malo y tus padres te castigaron? — Alastor preguntó con un tono astuto, sin embargo no se esperaba la reacción del chico, en lugar de una cara de arrepentimiento, solo veía una cara de furia, una furia que conocía bastante bien.

— Esos desgraciados no son mis padres, no después de lo que hicieron a mi hermano pequeño... — Jin explotó en rabia, el solo echo de recordar el momento en el que Minato anunció la expulsión, fue un detonante para la naturaleza calmada de Jin. Este cambio de actitud causó un ligero interés en Alastor el cual quería saber más.

— Interesante... ¿Te importaría contarme tu historia? Estar aquí es un poco aburrido, ¿Sabes? — Alastor preguntó de forma educada y elocuente como si su locura no hubiera estado presente en ningún momento.

El joven chunin dudó por un momento, pero la tormenta seguía en alza y aún le dolía el tobillo para continuar, lo único que le incordiaba era la sensación de peligro.

— No te preocupes, esa sensación es normal, estos sellos no solo suprimen parte de mi fuerza, también generan un campo que provoca en los seres vivos una sensación de mal estar... Después de todo, el que me dejó aquí no quería que tuviera visitas.— Alastor parecía haber intuido los pensamientos del niño que huyó de casa, por suerte, parece que le creyó a la primera, para el recluso eso significaba que el muchacho sabía de sellos.

Aún seguía tenso pero con el nuevo pedazo de información parecía un poco más relajado.

— Yo... tengo un hermano pequeño... también una hermana mayor. — Jin había comenzado a contar su relato y el cautivo comenzó a prestar toda la atención, no estaba mal escuchar una historia nueva.

— No nació con unas grandes reservas ni parecía haber heredado ningún elemento especial de nuestros padres, mientras que yo heredé la capacidad de mi "madre" y mi hermana tenía una carga en su interior. — Jin mencionó a su hermana y su madre con un tono molesto, era obvio que aún seguía enfadado y casi no les consideraba familia.

— Desde que tengo uso de memoria, a mi y a Naomi, mi hermana, nos han colmado de halagos y atención mientras que a el... a el... simplemente lo dejaron de lado. — Jin declaró con tristeza, el en gran parte se sentía culpable, debía haber echo más y para cuando quería haber echo algo, ya había sido demasiado tarde.

— El nunca recibió entrenamiento por parte de nuestros "padres", siempre se esforzaba al límite, lograba superar lo que para muchos en su situación sería imposible de realizar... era algo que me fascinaba, su capacidad de superar lo insuperable. Por desgracia, los demás no lo veían de la misma forma. — La mirada del chico se ensombreció, el simple echo de recordar lo que había pasado generaba en lo más profundo de su ser un mal estar inconmensurable.

— Una persona muy "querida" por la villa escapó para unirse a un traidor y de esa forma obtener poder, mi padre formó un grupo de bajo rango para recuperar a esta persona "tan importante", puso a mi hermano pequeño en el grupo pero ni mi hermana ni yo estábamos en la lista... esa fue la primera señal que andaba algo mal... creo que todo estaba calculado.— Jin tomó una pequeña pausa antes de terminar los últimos pedazos de información. Aunque el no lo supiera, pedazos de la información que estaba rebelando, hacían que Alastor alzase la ceja pues le sonaba de algo. Estaba claro que no recibía nombres, pero parte de la trama le sonaba.

— Superando cualquier expectativa, mi hermano logró vencerla y traerla de vuelta... lo gracioso es, que en lugar de juzgar a la desertora, juzgaron a mi hermano y finalmente lo desterraron... no lo podía soportar más. Cuándo me enteré de la noticia, el ya se había ido... así que tomé una decisión, salir de ese agujero de hipócritas y buscar a mi hermano, solo espero que sea capaz de aceptarme— Jin terminó su relato, Alastor comenzó a reflexionar, después de todo, esa historia le sonaba mucho y necesitaba más información.

— ¿Y como se llama tu querido hermano? — El encadenado preguntó con un tono suave, pero firme. Jin no notó la mirada que tenía el sujeto de ojos dorados, aún seguía en su mente el recuerdo del destierro de su otouto.

— Su nombre es Naruto. — Ante la mención de su nombre, los ojos de Alastor se abrieron de par en par, su mente parecía estar desentrañando las piezas del mismísimo puzle milenario.

— (Así que Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki, desterrado por rescatar al Uchiha... por su propio padre, dos hermanos... interesante) — Alastor empezó a procesar cada palabra que Jin había dicho, esto le había dado una gran oportunidad y si jugaba bien las cartas, su libertad sería inmediata.

— Antes has dicho que tu hermana mayor tenía una carga... ¿A que carga te refieres? — El prisionero preguntó con un tono malicioso, Jin se vio un poco sorprendido ante la pregunta, era extraño que quisiera tantos datos cuando en realidad solo le había querido explicar el motivo por el que había llegado aquí.. generalmente no era buena idea revelar la identidad de jinchuriki a personas que no eran de la aldea, pero ahora que había huido, le daba igual.

— Kyubi.— Jin no sabía cuánto tiempo estaba esta persona encerrada, así que desconocía si el tenía conocimiento sobre el biju más fuerte o el concepto de los jinchuriki. Para su sorpresa, el cuerpo de Alastor comenzó a temblar y poco a poco, empezó a lanzar una risa maniática, tal y como sería la de una persona local o un genio del mal.

Sin embargo, esto para Jin no le parecía gracioso, se debatía si asustarse a causa de la rosa o por el contrario enfadarse ya que este tema era delicado para el, al fin y al cabo era uno de los principales motivos por el que su Naru-chan lo había pasado tan mal.

— Joven Jin... acabas de alegrarme el día. Ese Naruto y yo tenemos algo en común... ¿Que tal si me sacas de aquí y te ayudo reunirte con el? — Alastor propuso de una forma un tanto diabólica, se podía notar como una sed de sangre emanaba de su cuerpo, era realmente aterrador, haciendo que el Namikaze se preguntase así mismo si este ser era un héroe o en realidad era un villano, sin embargo el enfado le hizo dar una respuesta extraña.

— No sabes nada de Naruto, ¿Que te hace pensar que tienes algo en común con el? — Jin preguntó enfadado, el echo de que este sujeto se comparase a Naruto era algo que realmente le había cabreado en gran medida, sin embargo un ligero instinto asesino cortó de golpe su enfado.

— (Este ser es un monstruo, tantos sellos de supresión y ¿Es capaz de emitir ese nivel de intención asesina? ) — Una gota de sudor empezó a formarse en la frente del joven chunin desertor, ¿Liberarlo era una buena idea? Si en realidad era un villano, sería capaz de destruir el mundo pero al mismo tiempo había prometido ayudar en su búsqueda y por la mirada, parecía ser alguien que no rompe una promesa.

— Busco algo de venganza... contra los Biju. —Alastor respondió de forma seca y siniestra, generalmente cuándo alguien dice algo así resulta una locura, en primer lugar por que habría que tratar contra los junchuriki que retenían al biju... ese pensamiento causó una ligera sonrisa en Jin. Después de todo, vengarse del Kyubi significaba patear a Naomi la cual era una "mal nacida" por todas las malas acciones que cometió contra Naruto.

— Te escucho. — Jin se cruzó de brazos, intentando aparentar que el dolor en el tobillo casi esta fuera. Alastor sonrió ligeramente antes de pasar a una expresión de amargura.

— Hace mucho, mucho tiempo... una persona me encontró en un bosque, se podría decir que era un "niño abandonado". Esa persona era Hagoromo Otsutsuki, también conocido como el sabio de los seis caminos. Cualquiera diría que tuve suerte, pero aún me pregunto para que me adoptó. — Alastor comenzó su relato, Jin alzó la ceja en confusión al fin y al cabo se podría decir que Alastor era un huérfano que había encontrado un hogar y encima siendo un bebé.

— Durante mi adopción , los Biju ya habían sido formado ... al poco, nacieron los dos hijos de Hagoromo: Ashra e Indra... Más o menos tenía dos años de vida.. los siguientes

5 - 7 años fueron un infierno, Hagoromo me descuidó, se olvidó de mi como un juguete viejo, el primogénito me trataba fatal mientras que el menor... era amable con todos, menos conmigo... conmigo es como si nunca hubiera existido. Los biju eran similar, me trataron de una forma que no quiero recordar. — Alastor prosiguió su relato, Jin miró con un poco de asombro pues básicamente era un calco de la historia de Naruto solo que la "familia" era un poco más grande y que no era un hijo biológico.

— Nunca me entraron, pero eso no significaba que podía entrenar por mi cuenta... hasta que un día, de una forma misteriosa, un portal apareció de la nada y me transportó a otro mundo... — El encadenado hizo una pequeña pausa, había dado toda la información necesaria para que el desertor comprendiera un poco su situación.

— Lo que pasó en ese mundo y como terminé así... es otra historia, algún día te la contaré. — Alastor terminó con una sonrisa astuta, podía ver como la mente de Jin comenzaba a procesar cada pedazo de información recibida, poniendo en duda cada fragmento ya que la época del sabio fue hace mucho y no parecía un anciano.

— ¿Hay trato? — Alastor preguntó de forma maliciosa, Jin se sentía como si estuviera a punto de firmar un trato con el mismísimo diablo... cuándo la realidad era más cierta de lo que imaginaba.

Por un lado el mundo podría estar en peligro, pero con eso, estaría con Naruto una vez más.

— Hay trato. — Las dos palabras del joven fueron suficientes para hacer que la sonrisa de Alastor se ampliara a un nivel descabellado. Como si de navidad se tratase.

— Muy bien, esto es como una ficha de dominó, solo necesito que quites este papelito que tienes ahí. El sello eliminará la retro alimentación y podré salir.— Alastor señaló un papel en específico que había cerca de el, el cual parecía ser bastante simple a lo lejos pero si uno se acercaba, tenía tantos garabatos que hasta la letra de un médico resultaría legible.

Jin abandonó cualquier pensamiento que le hiciera creer que era una mala idea, había tomado una decisión y por Kami que la cumpliría. Para no generar espera, la retiró de un golpe secó.

Para su sorpresa, tal como indicó el encadenado, los sellos empezaron a desaparecer en masa a un ritmo exponencial, más bien, se desintegraban... como si no pudieran contener más lo que tenían sellado y tuvieran una sobre carga.

Y en cuanto el último de los papeles se desvaneció, Jin empezó a notar como la sensación de huir del lugar se había esfumado, realmente era producto de un sello... alguien quería que el "encarcelado" no pudiera si quiera tener contacto con ninguna forma de vida, debía haber cabreado mucho al que le dejó ahí.

— (Así que un Naruto desterrado, teniendo en cuenta el poder de los tópicos en fanfiction... hay varias posibilidades como Uzu, Suna o Taki... pero el lugar más probable... )— Alastor empezó a pensar mientras comenzaba a levantarse del suelo, la tensión de las cadenas era ahora inexistente para el. Una vez de pie, con un solo movimiento hizo que las cadenas fueran totalmente destruidas, dejándolo libre de nuevo.

— ¡Rumbo a Nami no Kuni! — Alastor señaló la salida como si fuera un antepasado de cierto maestro de taijutsu de Konoha, haciendo que la ceja de Jin se contrajera en un pequeño instante de temor. No quería pensar en otro loco de las llamas de la juventud suelto.

Pero algo interrumpió su pensamiento, más bien un sonido más atronador que la propia tormenta que lo había llevado hasta aquí.

En concreto... las tripas de Alastor.

— Con una parada para comer. — Alastor dijo con una risa alocada, después de todo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer.

—Creo que sería una buena idea si esperamos a que la tormenta cese un poco... —todo por no salir a electrocutarse nuevamente.

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto en otra caverna..._**

Como un par de horas pasaron desde que la enorme tormenta había empezado, ahora habiendo menguado en algo gracias al cielo —o a quienquiera que debiera de agradecerle el milagro—. Alice se encontraba apoyada contra una pared dormida, aún usando sus auriculares, y al parecer aún escuchando música o algo así.

En tanto él se había quedado observando la lluvia cayendo de una manera melancólica, con mil y un pensamientos en la cabeza que se reducían a nada… los días de lluvia le recordaban siempre a ver desde su antigua habitación —si es que podíamos llamarlo así a donde vivía— el paisaje que recorría más allá de la mansión Namikaze, siempre viendo a lo lejos el bosque con aromas de libertad…

Siempre se preguntó qué se sentiría ser libre.

Ahora lo saboreaba.

No tener que aguantar a la aldea.

Ni al consejo.

Ni a nadie.

Esboza una sonrisa con ese pensamiento, prácticamente era la ventaja de ser un desterrado: no volver al infierno del cual se tomaron la molestia de echarlo.

Mira a su madre/hermana mayor adoptiva y la ve descansando profundamente, roncando despacio, se le acerca cerciorándose que sus pasos fueran lo más ligeros posibles para no despertarla, tenía ganas de saber qué era eso que estaba usando y para qué servían, despacio le va quitando los auriculares, por un segundo parece que despertaría ya que se mueve un poco, solo para ver que bostezaba y se acostaba en el piso usando sus manos como almohadas, su celular estaba a un costado por lo que lo toma curioso, se coloca el par de objetos en sus oídos tal como ella los había puesto.

Primero se siente curioso de ver cómo funcionaba el móvil, teniendo en cuenta que no había tecnología como esa en el mundo shinobi, se sienta en el suelo para poder estar más cómodo. Apretando un botón al costado del móvil la pantalla se enciende, revelando a Alice —más joven, alrededor de 17 años— al lado de una morena pelirroja, al lado de ella había un hombre rubio de ojos celestes, todos ellos sonriendo para la cámara. La morena posee un parecido enorme al de la joven allí durmiendo, evidenciando que era su madre, tal vez el otro era su padrastro…

Desliza su dedo sobre la pantalla, la misma se desbloquea en un patrón de burbujas llevándolo a una pantalla de inicio con otra foto de fondo, allí también estaba ella al lado de un joven castaño y ojos también celestes que usaba una bata de laboratorio, los dos sentados en un sillón sonriendo para la cámara. Va viendo todo lo que había con sus ojos curiosos, encontrando por allí una entrada de música, revisa, según la lista al inicio tenía como…

— ¿Más de cuatrocientas canciones?

Más abajo al pie, puede ver la reproducción actual, le da _play_ , una melancólica introducción de tres notas de piano empieza a sonar…

 _When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band._

Empieza a sonar unos tambores al fondo…

 _He said, "Son when you grow up,  
Would you be the savior of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
Your demons, and all the non-believers,  
The plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black Parade."_

Mira el nombre de la canción, " _Welcome to the Black Parade_ " La canción empieza a cobrar fuerza… una bastante fuerte de hecho que se mermaba con sus sentimientos.

 _When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
Would you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"_

Allí es donde la canción parece tornarse mucho más interesante y fuerte que antes, causándole por alguna razón unos cuantos escalofríos por su piel… una sensación extrañamente increíble, bastante de hecho, con la cual se siente a gusto…

 _Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know._

 _We'll carry on,_  
 _We'll carry on_  
 _And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
 _Your memory will carry on_  
 _We'll carry on_  
 _And in my heart I can't contain it_  
 _The anthem won't explain it._

 _A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all._

Por alguna razón ríe un poco…

 _So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call_

 _To carry on_  
 _We'll carry on_  
 _And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
 _Your memory will carry on_  
 _We'll carry on_  
 _And though you're broken and defeated_  
 _Your weary widow marches_

 _On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

 _Do or die, you'll never make me_  
 _Because the world will never take my heart_  
 _Go and try, you'll never break me_  
 _We want it all, we wanna play this part_  
 _I won't explain or say I'm sorry_  
 _I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_  
 _Give a cheer for all the broken_

 _Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I  
Don't  
Care!_

 _We'll carry on_  
 _We'll carry on_  
 _And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
 _Your memory will carry on_  
 _We'll carry on_  
 _And though you're broken and defeated_  
 _Your weary widow marches on_

 _Do or die, you'll never make me_  
 _Because the world will never take my heart_  
 _Go and try, you'll never break me_  
 _We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

 _Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)_  
 _Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)_  
 _Go and try, you'll never break me_  
 _We want it all, we wanna play this part_  
 _(We'll carry on!)_

—Oh. Por. Dios… —murmura, mira disimuladamente a Alice quien aún continúa dormida, sonríe.

Y por las próximas dos horas se pasó escuchando todas las canciones que habían hasta que las baterías de los auriculares se agotaron mientras quedó viendo a la lluvia con una sonrisa, evidentemente habiendo disfrutado de ello, despacio se dispone a dejar las cosas donde estaban, con la lluvia finalmente habiendo cesado, ella parece darse cuenta ya que despierta y se sienta, bostezando un poco…

—Por fin terminó la lluvia… —murmura ella adormilada — ¿Disfrutaste escuchar algo de música…?

Se pone un poco colorado con ello… se había dado cuenta antes…

—No te preocupes, no estoy enojada. Te lo perdono porque estabas aburrido… ¿te gustó algo?

—Tienes música interesante de verdad… algo ruidosa pero a la vez agradable.

—Oye, el rock no es ruido. Es arte en forma de desastre. Así que te me callas.

Ríe un poco con ello. Guarda sus auriculares en la mochila y saca un par de cantimploras con agua, una se lo pasa y la otra se lo bebe, termina, eructa, guarda y se pone de pie.

—Aún tenemos un camino por delante así que va…

El sonido de los gruñidos del estómago de Alice se escucha…

—Iré por pescado, tú trae leña Naru-chan.

Responde con un "hai" y se dividen en sus caminos, ella sale volando al río más cercano, aunque en realidad se dirigía a un campamento de bandidos que había visto antes y él se va a buscar leña con la primera canción que había escuchado bien grabada en su cabeza. Una vez que recolecta suficiente leña para hacer una fogata regresa a la caverna donde habían estado los dos, preparando todo. Sus oídos parecen escuchar el sonido de los arbustos moviéndose, dirige sus ojos en dirección a la fuente del sonido, mirando a todos lados buscando de dónde pudo haber llegado eso…

* * *

{Una hora antes}

La mente de Jin estaba intentando procesar toda la información, acababa de liberar a alguien que llevaba cautivo una cantidad desorbitada de tiempo y a pesar de ello, no parecía ser un anciano en sus últimos días.. en su lugar era joven, no tanto como el pero era increíble.

Luego estaban las leyendas del pueblo, si esta persona era un héroe... ¿Qué hacía encerrado de esa forma? ¿Cómo acabó así?

También estaba el echo de que según sus palabras "fue criado" con los biju, tenía mucho que descubrir pero si le servía para encontrar a su hermano pequeño no tendría ningún problema, ya que si se trataba de Naruto, sería capaz de vender su alma al mismísimo demonio, poco sabía quien era Alastor en realidad.

Podría haber mencionado la aldea de donde escuchó su "leyenda" pero al pensarlo de forma sensata, decidió no decir nada, es cierto que tendrían una gran fiesta y alimento sin fin.

Por desgracia, Jin había pensado en las consecuencias. Seguramente no les dejarían marchar fácilmente, querrían que se quedasen en el lugar para celebrar. Al menos en el caso de Jin, ni se imaginaba que pasaría con el ex cautivo.

El se imaginaba el anuncio de la hazaña del desertor, aunque intentase explicar la situación, seguramente ya hubieran gritado a los 4 vientos que Jin Namikaze había liberado al "héroe condenado" y eso provocaría dos cosas:

La primera, Konoha movería cielo y tierra para recuperar al hijo pródigo y además si Konoha ve que la leyenda era cierta, intentaría apropiarse de Alastor y obligarlo a servir a la villa.

— Bueno, ¿Algún sitió para comer? — Alastor preguntó ansioso mientras que el más joven suspiró e intentó revisar su reserva de pergaminos. Al salir de la cueva se dio cuenta de que durante su caída, el pergamino con provisiones y dinero se había perdido, teniendo en cuenta la tormenta y el echo de no haber usado un pergamino más resistente, el pergamino estaría echo papilla. Por lo que estaban ahora mismo sin recursos.

El ex encadenado se fijó en la expresión del joven que lo había liberado, conocía muy bien lo que significaba, después de todo, recordaba aún sus aventuras: Estaba sin recursos... temporalmente. Esto le hizo recordar otro detalle del pasado que lo hizo sonreir.

— Hey Jin, ¿Sabes si hay alguna base de ladrones cerca? — Alastor preguntó de una forma inocente aunque era la típica sonrisa que haría que cualquiera se asustase, al fin y al cabo, el Namikaze no era tonto y se imaginaba lo que quería hacer.

El simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras señalaba a un sitio.

— Muy bien, mientras... ve a buscar un poco de leña. — Alastor respondió con una sonrisa de pura inocencia, era un buen momento para calentar.

* * *

{Actualidad}

.

—Raro… —murmura, se asoma un poco fuera de allí mirando a todos lados sin señales de nada.

— _¡Naruto!_

Imposible…

Para el otro momento se encontraba rodeado por los brazos de la persona que menos se esperaría…

—Jin…

—Naruto… —murmura él aún abrazándolo, puede hasta decir que lloraba —estaba tan preocupado por ti…

No le había devuelto el abrazo en un intento de pensar en qué estaba pasando en ese preciso momento, su respiración era calmada, pero su corazón latía a toda prisa con la inesperada situación en la que se encontraba en ese preciso momento.

La verdad apenas puede procesar la información en su cerebro, tal como si fuera parte de su imaginación.

Se separa de él de forma algo brusca, con sus ojos celestes observando a los violetas de su hermano, el mismo se sorprendió por la reacción que su otōto acaba de presentarle, haciendo que ladeara la cabeza a un lado como un perro confundido…

—Jin… ¿qué haces aquí…? ¿Acaso quieres devolverme a la aldea…? —su hermano niega con la cabeza — ¿Entonces…? ¿Dónde está tu hirai ate de la hoja…? ¿Por qué estás aquí…?

—Yo… deserté de ese lugar…

Amplía los ojos sorprendido… bastante sorprendido…

—Espera… ¿por qué…?

—Porque Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki y Naomi Namikaze-Uzumaki ya no son mi familia. Ya no los considero mi familia y el ínfimo respeto que aún me quedaba, esa pequeñísima gota de esperanza que tenía de que finalmente te reconocieran como alguien de la familia desapareció luego de enterarme que te echaron…

Aprieta los puños furioso, baja la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos…

— ¿Por qué… por qué no fuiste a defenderme cuando más necesitaba de alguien…?

Su hermano se lleva una mano al pecho con rabia, no sabe si es consigo mismo o por otra razón…

—Perdóname Naru-chan… pero ninguna de esas pocas personas que te apoyaban sabían de nada… yo me enteré cuando papá anunció que fuiste exiliado… y cuando todos cayeron dormidos escapé… de verdad no te imaginas lo que me enfurecí cuando me enteré… —saca la foto de ellos dos y se lo pasa, el rubio toma la foto sin poder dejar de soltar sus lágrimas, Jin ríe un poco con algo de dolor —soy un idiota… Minato habrá de pensar que me hiciste algo y seguro querrá tu cabeza…

Naruto se limpia los ojos con una manga sonriendo ligeramente.

—Pues no le tengo miedo…

— ¿Qué…?

—Ya oíste Jin. Me haré fuerte y derrotaré al maldito de Namikaze y le haré rogar de rodillas por piedad…

Su hermano por alguna razón sonríe…

—No eres el único con ese plan otōto, de hecho ya tengo algo de ayuda…

—Pues yo también, y de hecho de no haber sido por ella entonces yo no estaría aquí ahora.

— ¿Ella?

Antes de poder decir algo escuchan el sonido de dos personas agarrándose a golpes, se miran entre los dos y avanzan a la fuente del sonido solo para ver cómo había una ligera polvareda del cual cómicamente salían brazos y piernas entrando y saliendo de allí, nuevamente se miran entre los dos para ver cómo paraban, viendo cómo Alastor y Alice se estaban peleando por lo que parecía una bolsa de comida, ambos mojados. Como hablaban al mismo tiempo solo podían escuchar a Alastor diciendo "¡No he comido en literalmente años!" y a Alice diciendo "¡Consigue tu propia comida imbécil!"

— ¡Aléjate de mi comida maldita sea! —dice Alice enojada, mordiendo el brazo de Alastor

— ¡No he comido en años! —le responde él tratando de alejarla

— ¡Yo lo encontré primero!

— ¡El que lo encuentra se lo queda!

— ¡Me importa una mierda!

El par de hermanos lanzan un silbido como llamada de atención, haciendo que ambas partes con letra "A" dejaran súbitamente de pelear, se miran entre ellos, miran al par, luego a ellos de nuevo y se separan limpiándose la ropa…

—Ali-nee, ¿quién es ese?

La mirada del sujeto se oscurece dejando ver una sonrisa un poco tétrica, más un brillo peculiar que se refleja en uno de los ojos amarillos de Alastor, hace una reverencia con una enorme sonrisa digna de hacerle competencia a Jeff the Killer...

—Yo, soy Alastor Fox. Tú debes ser Naruto.

—Eh... sí, lo soy...

—Tu hermano me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti...

—Oh... entonces el pelirrojo es Jin. ¿No? —pregunta Alice acercándose a estecon una sonrisa sincera —Soy Alice, es un placer conocerte —le extiende la mano, el desertor sonríe y se la tiende igual —. Naruto me ha contado maravillas acerca de ti, y de que eres prácticamente el único familiar que tiene...—

Alice se presentó de buena forma mientras miraba con un poco de enfado a Alastor por intentar quitarle la comida, "SU" comida. Esto llamó la atención del pequeño hermano.

— Ali-nee, ¿Desde cuándo en el río se pesca eso? — Naruto señaló nervioso el gran saco de comida que contenía de todo, desde una rodaja de pan a un cordero entero... Si uno pregunta, se diría que había comida para unas 40 personas.

— Lo encontré, nadie preguntaba por el y decidí dar un buen hogar. — Alice respondió con calma mientras que Alastor seguía refunfuñaba aunque algo más deprimido, lo que causó duda en Jin y le hizo un gesto con el qué básicamente se entendía "que sucede".

— No había nadie en el campamento... — Alastor respondió de forma triste, el no solo quería comer, tenía ganas de hacer algo de deporte sano, sin embargo, esto causó un poco de nerviosismo a el desertor de la hoja.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que habéis robado la comida del campamento de los ladrones, cuándo no estaban y habéis empezado a pelear sin parar... hasta llegar aquí.? — Jin preguntó alterado y con un ligero tic nervioso. Alice y Alastor miraron de forma nerviosa antes de hacer un gesto positivo.

La posible regañina fue interrumpida en el mismo momento en el que a una distancia no muy lejana, el rugido de los 40 ladrones indicaba que habían empezado a seguir el rastro.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AliceUL: Siento mucho la tardanza de mi parte, en serio, pero estoy en mi último año de colegio y el próximo año se supone que comienzo a ir a la universidad (mátenme).  
**

 **En sí no es que no tenga tiempo de escribir (de hecho no me interesa nada en mi colegio xd si es por mí vivo siendo mantenida :V), es más el hecho de que me cansa mucho la cantidad de actividad que tengo y cada vez quería escribir algo, parecía que algo se lleva mis ganas de escribir y esas cosas. Digamos que es un fucking bloqueo mezclado con flojera. ¡Y juro que eso apesta!**

 **Aunque bueno, felices noticias: ¡Vacaciones! Con suerte podré actualizar un poco más frecuentemente :D  
**

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios:**

Itachi ZX: Me alegro que te esté gustando esto. Y ya ves qué clase de universo es este xD Tal vez haya más desmadre a futuro o algo así, quien sabe cómo irá este desastre. Tenía planeado que fuese Danzo el que estuviese tras todo pero:  
1) Iba a ser demasiado obvio.  
2) Ya nos la fumaremos el por qué de la manera de ser de Kushina y Minato más adelante que de todas maneras ni Chivo ni yo somos del todo serios (yo sí... algo, pero no por mucho tiempo xD).  
Y Alice te manda decir gracias por el apoyo.

Zeta-san: Hubiéramos hecho más desmadre con esa escena pero supongo que es mejor ir de a poquito con el tema de la locura.

 **Sin más que decir, vamos con el fic.**

* * *

 ** _Konoha_**

Ah… la hermosa aldea de Konoha, lugar de los kages más fuertes y los habitantes más estúpidos que pudo haber visto el Continente Elemental. El lugar más grande de hipócritas, ignorantes e idiotas que el tiempo creó y aún no se había dignado para suerte de todos en eliminar. Pero basta de halagos. Vamos al grano.

— ¡MALDITA SEA! —vocifera Minato golpeando una pared de su casa —¡MALDITA LLUVIA Y MALDITO BASTARDO RENEGADO!

Para suerte de Jin y grandiosa desgracia del actual Hokage, la lluvia logró dispersar el aroma del desertor, haciendo que fuera mucho más difícil encontrarlo. Para mayor suerte del ahora ex Namikaze, sus cosas quedaron bajo el lodo luego de aquella caída que tuvo, por lo que sería mucho más difícil de lo que ya de por sí era encontrar un rastro suyo.

—Mina-kun…

—Esto parece una maldita pesadilla…

He de mencionar que lugares como Nami no Kuni y Sunagakure rompieron relaciones con Konoha debido al destierro injustificado del ex Namikaze-Uzumaki una vez que las noticias llegaron a sus oídos.

En toda esa "tormenta" no sabían que la ahora hija única estaba en la Torre, preferentemente en la oficina de su padre con varias cosas, entre ellas álbumes de fotos, documentos que robó del salón de archivos, y la carta de Jin en sus manos… ya era nuevamente la millonésima vez que lo lee, y cada vez se siente peor…

 _Querida familia Namikaze-Uzumaki:_

 _No puedo encontrar palabras para describir exactamente cómo me siento ante la noticia de la expulsión de Naruto. Tampoco puedo describir el dolor que me causa que traten tan mal a su hijo menor, solo porque no tiene nada "especial" como Naomi o yo._

 _No es su culpa que no sea un poderoso Jinchūriki como ella._

 _Tampoco que no haya nacido con el Kekkei Genkai de la familia Uzumaki._

 _Pero ha hecho todo un maldito esfuerzo sobrehumano para ganarse el respeto de todos ustedes de alguna manera u otra, casi siempre entrenando hasta desfallecer, hasta que sus nudillos sangrasen y no pudiese respirar con normalidad. ¡¿Acaso no lo entienden?! ¡Él solo quiere que lo acepten de alguna manera! Y si no querían que se vuelva shinobi o algo así, fácilmente pudieron haberlo aceptado como civil que no tiene nada de malo tampoco. De todas maneras nos tenían a nosotros._

 _Aunque bueno, ahora solo tienen a Naomi._

 _Lo que le han hecho a Naruto, su hijo menor, el "bastardo inútil" al que menospreciaron y desterraron con estúpidas justificaciones como el casi haber matado a Neji Hyūga en plenos exámenes Chūnin cuando las reglas así lo permitían debido a que morir es parte de la vida shinobi o de haber hecho alguna clase de trampa es imperdonable. Mucho más cuando él fue quien salvó a la aldea de Sabaku no Gaara y encima se dignó a traer de regreso a Satsuki a la aldea a costa de su vida._

 _Desterraron a un hijo. Por consecuencia han perdido a otro._

 _Naomi, felicitaciones. Finalmente eres hija única._

 _No quiero seguir con una manga de malditos hipócritas como ustedes. Mucho menos seguir portando el apellido Namikaze-Uzumaki. No quiero que me busquen porque he decidido por cuenta propia irme de aquí. Sabían bien que yo de verdad amaba a Naruto porque estoy consciente que es mi hermano menor e hijo de ustedes. Pero ustedes siempre prensaban que era una estupidez mía y se me pasaría._

 _Y para ser totalmente franco con ustedes aprovechando la oportunidad: preferiría en serio estar muerto a seguir siendo el hijo de ustedes y seguir portando la asquerosa sangre que corre por mis venas, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki._

 _Firma: Jin._

Inadvertidamente para ella las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas descontroladamente, cuando se daba cuenta es donde se preguntaba el por qué de ello… se los limpia, bajando la carta a un lado. Mira los álbumes de fotos de la familia, dándose cuenta allí que en ningún lado aparecía Naruto, solo sus padres y ella con una sonrisa, mientras que Jin era el único con una cara seria en todas ellas.

También mira las fotos de sus cumpleaños, recordando que los tres nacieron en la misma fecha siendo ella su hermano del medio un año mayor al rubio. Enormes pasteles individuales para ambos con el número de su edad cumplidos, regalos por doquier, gente festejando, caras conocidas en todos esos…

Y Naruto no estaba…

En casi ninguna foto estaba Naruto… y en las que él estaba eran de cuando él era un bebé de tres o cuatro años… y luego ya no había nada… Qué tonta había sido en no haber reparado en todo el daño que había causado hasta que su hermano del medio huyó… guarda las cosas en una mochila y se va corriendo de allí, en dirección al Bosque de la Muerte, entrando por una zona donde casi nunca nadie patrullaba, lo cual era perfecto. Saltando de árbol en árbol con el corazón punzando llega hasta un pequeño lago donde la luz del sol alcanzaba… un lugar bonito, escondido de todo, donde solo podías escuchar a los animales que allí se encontraban…

 _¿Por qué sigues defendiendo a ese inútil de Naruto?_ —recuerda haber preguntado a su hermano menor. — _No lo entiendo, no es nada más que un maldito estorbo en esta familia. ¿No te das cuenta que nuestros padres ni siquiera lo quieren?_

Recuerda la severa mirada que le había dado su hermano con aquella pregunta mientras avanza al pie del cristalino lago, sacándose sus botas y metiendo sus pies dentro del agua fría, sentándose en el borde lleno de cantos rodados, levanta su vista al cielo, el cual tenía nubes pasando despacio sobre su cabeza.

 ** _No importa lo inútil que él se vea para ustedes… aparte que sigue siendo nuestro hermano menor, ha hecho de todo para que ustedes dejaran de verlo como una maldita escoria… y además de todo… al menos si no va a tener a su hermana mayor ni a sus padres, al menos merece que uno de sus hermanos se haga cargo de él. Yo lo quiero mucho más de lo que crees, no lo hago por pena. Lo hago porque quiero que demuestre lo que vale… que sobresalga con lo poco que tiene… ¡Y si ustedes no entienden eso entonces cállense!_**

Esconde la cara entre sus manos apenada… recuerda haber escuchado los progresos que había hecho el menor de los tres hermanos pero no lo creía cierto… mucho menos haber derrotado a Gaara luego de los exámenes chūnin… sí, vio cómo derrotó al prodigio de la rama secundaria de los Hyūga pero supuso que hizo trampa al estar tan influenciada por sus padres…

Pensando en todo de forma más clara…

Tal vez nada de eso eran exageraciones de Jin…

Si tan solo supiera de todo lo que sus padres intentaron hacerle…

—Oh no… ¿tan mal te hemos tratado Naruto…? —susurra casi llorando —Lo siento mucho…

…

 ** _Con el otro grupo._**

Todo el mundo que vive en el País del Fuego los conoce, muchos intentan hacer como que no existen mientras que otros simplemente los ignoran.

Hablamos de la famosa banda de los 40 ladrones, es un conjunto de criminales... a diferencia de otros shinobi que habían sido desterrado de forma injusta, estos eran lo peor de que se podía imaginar. Antiguamente, este tipo de organizaciones formada por criminales de rango A hubiera sido destruidas lo antes posible, pero por algún motivo, no había sido desarticulada.

—Jin, no me digas que... — Naruto miró preocupado mientras miraba a Jin el cual estaba un poco nervioso, ya que era en parte culpa suya al indicar el camino al recién liberado de cabellos plateados, aunque al menos, sabía que de no haber estado, también hubiera pasado lo mismo porque Alice ya estaba tomando la comida..

—Ya ves... — Jin respondió de forma nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca, no sabía muy bien que responder. En su cabeza tenía muchas cosas y organizarlas era un poco difícil en este momento.

— Alastor, tal vez... ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS? — Al girar la cabeza para preguntar qué era lo mejor que podían hacer en esta situación, se sorprendió al ver tanto a Alice como a Alastor devorando la comida que habían tomado sin permiso del campamento de ladrones, casi daba la sensación de que si devoraban todo en este momento, se pelearía a muerte por el último trozo de comida.

— ¡Ali-nee! — Naruto exclamó mientras señalaba a los dos comilones.

—No siempre tengo control sobre mi estómago, tengo hambre. Solo es un bocadillo Naru-chan. —Ali se detuvo en su alimento, había comido el equivalente a lo que una persona normal hubiera consumido en un día. Por otro lado, Alastor prosiguió unos segundos más antes de pausar su alimentación.

— He estado sin comer tanto tiempo que hasta un puré de legumbres resultaría un manjar. —el peliplata respondió mientras daba un último bocado a un trozo de pan.

— Tal vez, pero ahora mismo están llegando todos los ladrones a los que habéis quitado el alimento. — Jin recalcó ante la situación, la cual no parecía afectar a los dos tragones, cosa que impacientó a Naruto.

— Vamos, que están a punto de... — Naruto empezó a decir cuándo de pronto una pequeña avanzadilla, compuesta por dos de los cuarenta ladrones apareció de la maleza.

— ¡Malditos ladrones! ¿Sabéis a quien pertenece esta comida? — El ladrón más rudo preguntó con un tono de enfado, por desgracia este enfado estaba aumentando al ver que los causantes eran dos "adultos" y dos jóvenes... pero sobre todo el hecho de que los dos más viejos seguían comiendo a pesar de la situación.

— ¡Somos la banda de los 40 ladrones! — El más pequeño de los dos gritó con bastante fuerza, parecía mentira pero el pequeño parecía más "matón", igual que como dice el dicho.

Esto causó una gota de sudor y preocupación entre los hermanos al ver lo que estaba pasando, Naruto sabía que Alice era fuerte ya que venció sin problemas a los AMBU pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad y que casi todos eran ladrones que tenían habilidades casi iguales a un shinobi de rango A era algo preocupante... pero lo más preocupante...

— ¿Cómo se le llama a un ladrón que quita la comida a un ladrón? — Alice preguntó con calma sin dejar de comer, justo había comenzado a comer un muslo de pollo el cual había calentado con una pequeña ráfaga de Ki.

— Esta comida estaba muy sola, solo estamos ofreciendo un hogar. — Alastor respondió de una forma irónica, tampoco había dejado de comer, lo que generaba en los ladrones un gran enfado.

— ¡Malditos granujas!— Ambos criminales fueron directos contra los que estaban en medio de un "picnic", listos para mostrar el hecho de que nadie quitaba la comida a los famosos 40 ladrones.

En el siguiente momento, la famosa banda tendría que llamarse "los 38 ladrones" debido a que era difícil de saber si quedarían en buen estado tras salir volando por los aires, cortesía de un puñetazo por parte de Alastor y Alice, los cuales estaban tomando un postre con la mano libre.

— Buen golpe, ¿Qué tal si les damos un debido agradecimiento por esta comida? — Alastor sugirió con una sonrisa retorcida, la cual asustó a Jin y Naruto, pero más miedo dio cuándo Alice respondió con una sonrisa sádica similar, seguida de una risa maligna por parte de ambos. Sobre todo porque ya se podía sentir cada vez más cerca la presencia del resto del grupo, los cuales habían aumentado el ritmo.

— ¿Mitad y mitad? Yo ya estoy bien con lo que ya comí, tú quédate con lo que queda que no tengo problemas —y lo que quedaba de comida eran como unas treinta raciones o algo así de comida, de los cuales ella se había comido diez —. Solo quería un pequeño bocadillo. Además, nada mal sienta hacer un poco de ejercicio entre comidas, ¿cierto?

—Creo que tienes razón —dice él —, a veces un poco de ejercicio no sienta mal.

Entonces todo se detiene, desde el punto de vista del par de idiotas que comenzaban curiosamente con "A", ellos se movían con normalidad, podría decirse que estaban en eso llamado "híper velocidad". La misma truena sus nudillos estirando su espalda, Alastor hace algo similar, ambos por igual parecen estar un poco sorprendidos de ello…

—Vaya, vaya… —dice Alice —Entonces tú también puedes entrar en híper velocidad…

—Si tú puedes hacerlo significa que ambos somos bastante veloces… aunque esto solo es mi velocidad base.

—Estamos igual…

De la nada empieza a sonar un ritmo tecno de los ochenta, la joven sonríe poniéndose lentes de sol negros a lo que el mao también le pide un par.

— ¿Sweet Dreams versión original? —pregunta el albino

— ¿De dónde sabes eso?

—Creo que luego te explico.

La joven sonríe, empieza a cantar…

 _Sweet dreams are made of this…_  
 _Who am I to disagree…?_  
 _I travel the world and the seven seas_  
 _Everybody looking for something_

Empiezan a caminar en dirección a ellos, cada quién a una persona diferente, Alice mira a un corpulento tipo al que decide mandar a volar con un dedo en la mandíbula, el mismo en cámara lenta sale volando, mientras que Alastor se acerca a otro y le corta el cuello con el dorso de la mano…

 _Some of them want to use you_

Patada de Alice hacia un enano, desmembramiento de otro grandote por parte de Alastor.

 _Some of them want to get used by you_  
 _Some of them want to abuse you_  
 _Some of them want to be abused._

La castaña se acerca a uno, dando una media vuelta y lanzando una patada haciendo que fuera incrustado fuertemente contra el suelo, mientras que el albino seguía con sus desmembramientos.

 _Sweet dreams are made of this_ _  
_ _Who am I to disagree_ _  
_ _Travel the world and the seven seas_ _  
_ _Everybody is looking for something_

 _Some of them want to use you_ _  
_ _Some of them want to get used by you_ _  
_ _Some of them want to abuse you_ _  
_ _Some of them want to be abused._

 _I want to used you and abused you_

 _I want to know what's inside_

 _Moving on hold your head,_ _  
_ _Moving on keep your head,_ _  
_ _Moving on hold your head,_ _  
_ _Moving on keep your head,_ _  
_ _Moving on hold your head,_ _  
_ _Moving on keep your head,_ _  
_ _Moving on._

 _Sweet dreams are made of this_

 _Who am I to disagree_ _  
_ _Travel the world and the seven seas_ _  
_ _Everybody looking for something_ _  
_ _Some of them want to use you_ _  
_ _Some of them want to get used by you_ _  
_ _Some of them want to abuse you_ _  
_ _Some of them want to be abused_

Y lo que fueron unos cuantos minutos dentro de la híper velocidad, fueron cinco segundos en tiempo real, suficiente porque todos cayeron.

Claro que dos personas flipaban en colores con ello al punto que apenas procesaron qué ocurrió.

Parpadean dos veces intentando procesar todo lo que pasó, para finalmente caer en cuenta que Alastor se encontraba devorando la comida que quedaba a lo bestia y la otra simplemente estirando los brazos como si recién se hubiese despertado, además de doblar la espalda para atrás perfectamente tal cual fuese una contorsionista profesional. Luego alrededor estaban los cuerpos de quienes se hacían llamar "Los cuarenta ladrones". Cabe mencionar que la mitad aún seguía con vida. Con heridas internas pero aún vivos. De la otra mitad no quedaba nadie…

—Eres muy blanda —le dice el albino —. (Y más para ser saiyajin)

Lo único que su comentario se gana es una mirada crispada de parte de la guerrera saiyajin, quien torció la punta de su cola cual gato enojado, de hecho casi fue una "mirada asesina" en forma literal revelando también un eien no mangekyō sharingan, Alastor lo único que hace es sonreír al verla así, ella suspira mirando a sus víctimas inconscientes…

—Al menos… es mejor que ser un asesino despiadado…— Respondió al ver "carnicería" que había montado, sin embargo Alastor paró de comer al escuchar la réplica.

— No soy de los que le gustan matar, sin embargo, al primero que ataque... pude ver a través de él y creerme, es mejor no dejarlos con vida. — Alastor miró con odio a los supervivientes que básicamente no se movían debido al miedo que recorría en sus cuerpos. Por no hablar de una sustancia líquida que estaba mojando el alrededor de estos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo de malo? — La saiyajin preguntó con algo de curiosidad aunque con un poco de escepticismo pues no sabía como había obtenido "esa información". — ("Creerme, es mejor no dejarlos con vida") —piensa — (Estuve eludiendo a un loco psicópata desde los diez años...)

— Peor que la pizza hawaiana. — Alastor respondió con total tranquilidad, haciendo que un par de hermanos no tuvieran ni idea pero esto causó que la mirada de Alice se ensombreciera.

Aunque hubiera hecho una comparación ridícula, el peli-plata no quería que estos idiotas siguieran pisando el mundo de los vivos, eran seres que no realizaban actos criminales por una buena causa o por necesidad, simplemente lo hacían por diversión. Y los actos que cometían eran imperdonables, por no decir que era prioritario evitar dejar testigos.

— Estos no salen vivos... supongo... —Alice volvió a hacer crujir los nudillos aunque su instinto asesino había provocado que su energía empezase a emanar con más fuerza y por tanto el ki estaba haciendo levitar ligeramente el pelo.

— Alto ahí, si hay que terminar con estos, me ocupo yo. — Alastor tomó un último bocado antes de hacer crujir ligeramente su propio cuello.

— No, me encargo yo. — La Saiyan respondió con una vena en la frente, sin embargo Alastor no parecía ceder y esto no daba la sensación de que iba a terminar.

Incluso Naruto y Jin se imaginaban a la banda al completo llegando a la zona en cuestión para encontrarse a estos dos discutiendo.

— Solo hay una forma de decidir... — Ambos combatientes se miraron con seriedad mientras preparaban los puños, los dos hermanos se asustaron ante lo que pensaban que sería un combate para decidir quien pelearía, algo ilógico. Sin embargo, la realidad distaba bastante.

— Piedra, papel... — Ambos empezaron a pronunciar al mismo tiempo, casi sincronizados.

— Tijera!/ Tijera, Lagarto, Spock! — Alastor añadió las palabras extra al juego clásico, en el mismo Alastor empezó a celebrar su victoria causando un tick nervioso en su contrincante.

— ¡Ja! El lagarto tritura el papel. — Alastor declaró triunfante ante una Alice que tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo.

— ¡No vale cambiar las normas!— Alice declaró en un tono enfadado, sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta del detalle de haber mencionado a "Spock" en el juego, otro detalle por el cual debería preguntar más tarde.

— Oye, en ningún momento se dijo que era el modo clásico. — El peli plata respondió con un ojo cerrado en tono de burla. Causando un enojo en Alice, quien primero le reventó un puñetazo en la cabeza sacándole un chichón para luego sentarse en el aire con las piernas cruzadas tal cual cierto namekiano solía hacer... y tragar cual bestia lo que de comida quedaba.

— Por favor, no... no nos mates... — Uno de los ladrones suplicó a Alastor el cual en lugar de ir a altas velocidades como antes, caminaba de forma calmada. Muchos intentaban huir pero el miedo no les permitía mover ni un solo músculo, por no hablar de la paliza que acababan de recibir.

— En otro tiempo, te hubiera llevado a cumplir condena o algo así, sin embargo... seré piadoso— Alastor se acercó con una sonrisa con una ausencia total de malicia, como si estuviera en calma... esta expresión facial causó un gran desconcierto en el criminal. Ahora estaba mirando de frente y de cuclillas al objetivo que estaba intentando reincorporarse del suelo.

Nadie entendía tal cambio de actitud, aunque, la saiyajin se limitó a rodar los ojos a sabiendas del significado de ello al notar que todos estaban confundidos por el cambio súbito. No hacía falta ser Sherlock Holmes para saber qué planeaba el albino.

Al instante, la vida del criminal se había terminado, un agujero del tamaño de un puño se hallaba en el centro de la cabeza. El cuerpo sin vida del hombre ahora estaba tendido en el suelo, curiosamente, no salía sangre del agujero.

Muchos miraban con temor a lo que acababa de pasar, después de todo, acabar con alguien manteniendo esa expresión era algo realmente aterrador.

— Dije que sería piadoso, le maté de forma rápida e indolora. — Alastor se levantó con total tranquilidad, moviendo los dedos lentamente, como si estuviera preparándose para atender a la siguiente víctima. — Veamos... ¿Quién sigue?— Los ojos dorados de Alastor brillaban con intensidad, su mirada había vuelto a cambiar a la de alguien sin piedad.

No pasaron más de diez segundos en ejecutar a todos los presentes.

La banda que había causado grandes estragos, ahora estaban todos muertos.

Los primeros que encuentren los cuerpos divulgarán la noticia a los cuatro vientos, sin embargo, nadie fue testigo para saber que solo dos personas participaron en esta "hazaña".

Pero dejando de lado los acontecimientos que sucederían en un rato bastante largo, centrémonos en el presente.

— Alice-nee... — Naruto llamó la atención un poco asustado, si bien era cierto que había sido sorprendente el despliegue de habilidades, no había visto un acto tan sangriento desde Gaara u Orochimaru. Jin por otro lado tenía una mezcla de pensamientos en su cabeza, por un lado estaba aún intentando recuperarse de la escena que acababa de presenciar mientras que por la otra parte, sentía algo de alivio saber que de momento, estaban en el mismo barco.

— ¿Si Naruto? — Alice respondió al llamado del desterrado shinobi, la joven se imaginaba que el pequeño diría algo sobre la masacre que acababa de suceder, pero ahora que pensaba con algo de detenimiento, tal vez en esta ocasión era recomendable no dejar testigos.

— Se que tal vez era necesario hacer todo esto pero... ¿No podríais haber dejado algo de comida para nosotros? — Naruto señaló la bolsa de comida ahora vacía. A lo que Alice solo pudo reír un poco al ver como había comido un "poco" de más.

— Siempre podemos comprar algo en un local, ahora tenemos una buena cantidad de efectivo. — Era natural el saber que ahora podían volver al campamento de los ladrones y tomar el botín a lo que Jin miró con una cara un tanto acusadora.

— ¿No es de mala educación robar a un muerto? — El ex Namikaze preguntó un tanto calmado.

— No si eran ladrones, además no robamos a un muerto... robamos a "un grupo muerto" — Respondió intentando que pareciera la respuesta más normal del mundo. Dado que nadie respondía, decidió tomar la iniciativa —De todas maneras, ladrón que roba a ladrón no es ladrón. Es la ley de la vida.

— Muy bien, ¿Ahora qué? — Alastor preguntó al acercarse a los demás, los más jóvenes lo miraron un poco nerviosos tras lo que acababa de suceder, puede que fueran shinobi, pero lo sucedido no era muy habitual.

— No lo sé, por ahora tal vez entrenar. — Jin expuso la idea, después de todo, seguramente ya tenga puesto un precio por la cabeza de Naruto y a la suya aunque a el seguramente lo busquen vivo... al fin y al cabo seguramente ignorarían la carta que dejó, haciendo ver que fue otro motivo por el que se fue.

— No es mala idea, además no estaría de más conocer más este sitio. — Alice respondió de forma analítica, si bien era suficientemente fuerte para acabar con una villa (o el mundo), algo de conocimiento de la zona no estaría mal.

— Ya, ya... esas son preparaciones... me refiero a vistas de futuro. — El demonio volvió a insistir en buscar un objetivo, ninguno de ellos sabía que decir con exactitud. Si bien se habían reunido, ¿Que tenían pensado? ¿Estar toda la vida como vagabundos?

— ¿Y que sugieres? —Alice preguntó al peliplata con los brazos cruzados, tenía algo de curiosidad en saber que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, por no hablar de que quería preguntarle un par de cosas... como por ejemplo, como conocía esa canción.

— Es simple, por lo que me ha comentado Jin, por lo que vi con estos ladrones y por la cuenta pendiente que tengo, estoy convencido de que este mundo sería mucho mejor si... — El peliplata tomó una ligera pausa antes de decir su "gran idea" .

— Se termina con el mundo shinobi. — Tanto Naruto como Jin se quedaron de piedra.

* * *

.

{Días más tarde, Konohagakure}

.

Si bien Minato había tenido hace cosa de una semana un momento de felicidad absoluta, ahora era todo lo contrario.

Había enviado a todos los rastreadores posibles, incluso Jiraiya no lograba nada con sus espías... lo peor es que necesitaba que Kakashi regresase a la aldea pues estaba perdiendo misiones a causa de esta búsqueda y necesitaba que se pusiera a trabajar lo antes posible.

El motivo por esta necesidad de hacer misiones era simple:

1º Había perdido varias alianzas, no entendía como era posible que fuera debido a Naruto... solo lo hacía enfadarse más.

2º Con el primer dato, los presupuestos para la el mantenimiento de la villa aún eran decentes al corto plazo. Aunque solo será temporal y solo irá a peor.

3º Hay que intentar lograr el máximo número de misiones antes de que los clientes se enteren de la situación y aunque para Minato no tenga aún sentido, dejen de querer contratar los servicios de sus shinobi.

Básicamente era un: Haz todo lo posible que se acaba el chollo.

También maldecía el hecho de que Jin había sido "secuestrado", era obvio que esa carta era falsa pero no lograba entender como habían burlado el sello Hiraishin, después de todo, no le había enseñado nada a ese "fracaso". Claro que no al fracaso pero todo lo que era fūinjutsu, Jin se lo sabía, incluido el neutralizar temporalmente el sello del Hiraishin (divertido, pero al ex Namikaze se le estaba olvidando ese insignificante detalle)

— Mina-kun — Kushina se acercó a su esposo el cual se estaba rascando la cabeza debido a los nervios y la presión.

— Seguro que todo irá bien. — Al ver la falta de respuesta del Hokage, Kushina decidió seguir hablando.

— Tenemos a nuestra hija, es un prodigio y es la jinchūriki del Kyūbi, por no hablar de que tenemos a la última Uchiha... si bien es una buena Kunoichi, si la cosa se pone difícil, podemos comprometerla con algún noble para aumentar los fondos de la villa. —Kushina sugirió de forma retorcida, Minato negó con la cabeza pues ese plan ya lo había tenido en mente.

— No se puede, si fuéramos sus padres tal vez... pero ella es la última Uchiha y no tenemos autoridad. Es un consuelo de que no sepa de las leyes de la hoja... si las supiera, sabría de la existencia de un vacío legal que permitiría dejar de ser una kunoichi de esta villa y marcharse libremente. —Minato reveló a su esposa un pequeño detalle que había logrado mantener en secreto al resto de los habitantes del lugar, de saberse, Satsuki se iría y entonces perderían el prestigio de tener a una Uchiha en la villa.

— Esto es malo, ¿Dónde está nuestra querida hija? Últimamente la veo menos —la cabeza de tomate preguntó un poco preocupada, era un poco extraño lo que sucedía.

— Nuestra querida hija estará preocupada por el secuestro de su hermano, no te preocupes... pronto lo encontraremos y acabaremos con ese inútil además de todos los que lo apoyen. —Minato declaró con una mirada asesina, casi llena de locura, la cual fue acompañada por una expresión similar en el rostro de la Uzumaki.

Sin embargo sus teorías en referencia a su hija predilecta estaban un poco desviadas en cuanto a la realidad.

Ha necesitado de un golpe en la cabeza, leer la carta y dedicar 5 minutos a pensar con seriedad para poder darse cuenta de su grandiosa estupidez.

Aclaro el golpe en la cabeza, pues a más de uno lo vería el sentido de cómo es posible de que sabiendo de la situación de Naruto y del apoyo que Jin siempre daba al hermano pequeño, no fuera valorado hasta la fecha.

— **_No sé por qué te lamentas, si hace unos días estabas feliz de librarte de esa molestia_**. — Kurama criticó desde el interior del sello, mientras que la primogénita intentaba ignorar las palabras del gran zorro.

— Es porque nunca había intentado imaginar estar en su lugar. No era justo para él. Nunca supe qué es lo que Naruto sentía… siempre pensé que era un idiota caprichoso… pero… — Naomi respondió con un tono abatido, el gran Bijū la interrumpió con un gruñido de molestia.

— **_En_** **_mi opinión, se hizo lo correcto. Los estorbos de la familia deben ser retirados._** — El Kyūbi agregó a la conversación, ganando una mirada de enfado por parte de la Kunoichi.

— ¿Y tú que sabes? Tú no has hecho lo mismo. — Naomi respondió enfadada a la gran criatura que tenía frente a ella. — ¡Estoy segura que nunca has tenido un hermano que ha hecho de todo para que ustedes le hagan caso! —grita ahora con lágrimas — ¡Tú no eres más que una bestia sin sentimientos!

— ** _Sin sentimientos, igual que tú…_** —responde Kurama con veneno en su voz haciendo que sintiese un pinchazo en el corazón.

— ** _Y del mismo modo que tus padres han hecho, expulsamos la inutilidad de la familia._** —El zorro masivo añadió a su fórmula anterior, lástima que Naomi estuviera entrando en sus propios pensamientos para pensar detenidamente en lo último.

Se encoje en un ovillo al pie del lago, mirando su reflejo en esa zona tan hermosa y tranquila dentro del Bosque de la Muerte aguantando más lágrimas y las ganas de sollozar con fuerza, aprieta la mandíbula en un esfuerzo de calmarse e intentar pensar. Todo lo que por el momento sabe, es que por ahora debía actuar como "la engreída" hija del Hokage para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de sus planes: buscar a Naruto y a Jin, disculparse, y con suerte convencerlos de regresar aunque sabe que era imposible. Tal vez mantener relaciones exteriores en secreto con ellos dos. Quien sabrá…

Escucha pasos e intenta calmarse rápidamente, al darse la vuelta, ve que se trata de Danzō llegando, mirándola con su único ojo descubierto, la joven desvía la mirada hacia la superficie del agua, tratando de disimular un poco su tristeza, el viejo halcón de guerra se acerca a ella sentándose a su lado, cruzando las piernas mirando al cielo despejado.

—Pensé que era el único que conocía de este pequeño lugar en una zona tan peligrosa… —comenta él sonriendo un poco —Es una zona hermosa para poner orden a los pensamientos de uno… ¿no lo crees así Naomi? —la rubia se limita a asentir un poco —Estás así por Naruto… ¿Cierto?

Ella se sobresalta y lo mira sorprendida, habiéndola tomado completamente desprevenida, sus ojos brillaban en tristeza a la vez que vuelve a desviar la mirada a otro lado con cierta molestia, solo para sentir que empezaba a sentirse peor con mayores ganas de llorar.

—T-tal vez…

La parte oscura del viejo halcón se presenta, queriendo meter cizaña y contarle algunos secretos respecto a sus padres a la adolescente para hacerle abrir totalmente los ojos ahora que tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo. Contarle la cantidad de veces que ellos intentaron matar a su hijo menor, sabotear sus estudios, "lavarle" el cerebro haciéndole creer que Naruto era escoria inmunda, ¡tan fácil sería manipular a la hija del Hokage ahora que estaba emocionalmente débil…!

Pero tal vez lo dejaría en otro momento… tal vez para darle una estocada en la espalda a Minato en el momento perfecto, haciendo que Naomi se pusiese en su contra y tal vez escape a buscar a sus hermanos, perdiendo al arma definitiva de Konoha, tal vez uniéndose al grupo de ninjas renegados que ahora técnicamente Jin era, Naruto fue removido de su cargo de gennin así que no podría considerárselo un "renegado", mucho menos porque fue expulsado de la aldea, tal vez atacando la aldea incluida en una venganza, quien sabrá… pero por ahora era mejor esperar, aunque su alma cizañera ansiaba por causar problemas.

—Tu hermanito siempre fue muy perseverante… —finalmente acaba diciendo —aún con todas las dificultades que ha tenido desde el mero principio, siempre ha intentado salir delante de alguna manera u otra. Tu hermano Jin siempre fue "vivo" y nunca se dejó llevar por lo que tus padres dijeran de Naruto, cada vez volviéndose más y más cercano a un padre de lo que Minato ha sido.

—Lo sé… —murmura ella —aún no puedo creer lo mal que traté a Naruto… siempre pensé que Jin simplemente tenía una especie de "complejo de hermano mayor" pero… —suspira algo resignada, limpiándose algunas lágrimas que saltaban de sus ojos.

Santas ganas tiene de contarle de esas cosas. Pero de alguna manera se aguanta.

—Naruto solo quería ser respetado —el viejo halcón de guerra dijo —. Que dejaran de tratarlo como una escoria, como basura, como un farsante que se hacía pasar por el hijo del Hokage siendo que él es la viva imagen de tu padre… aunque supongo que la codicia lo segó.

La kunoichi levanta ambas cejas y lo mira curiosa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

El viejo sonríe un poco. Solo sería un poco cizañero…

—Cuando ustedes dos nacieron, y el zorro de nueve colas atacó, antes de su muerte Hiruzen había hecho una partición dentro de la herencia del clan Uzumaki para que ustedes dos fueran los líderes… hasta que el año entrante nació Naruto… por cuatro años, como sabrás, ellos los trataban como hermanos hasta que Naruto empezó a mostrar señales de ser alguien débil a comparación de ustedes dos: Jin mostraba las habilidades de un Uzumaki de pura sangre mientras que tú estabas aprendiendo rápido a controlar el chakra del Kyūbi, pero él no mostraba ni rastros de ser Uzumaki, ni rastros de algún Kekkei Genkai.

La mente de Naomi trajo a memoria cuando sus padres empezaron a tratar mal al menor de la familia… era una niña en aquel entonces, solo hacía los que sus padres hacían… pero Jin por alguna razón era más inteligente y maduro que ella, por lo que nunca lo trató de mala manera, siendo exactamente lo opuesto a ellos. Y eso trajo más lágrimas a sus ojos.

—Y más allá de eso, nuevamente estaba la partición de herencia: cuando tu hermano menor nació, la herencia que ustedes tendrían se partiría de manera que él tuviese una parte equitativa, pero cuando no mostró rastros de ser un gran shinobi, decidieron que lo "mejor" sería deshacerse de él y que su parte quedara para ustedes dos. "Dos o tres cabezas piensan mejor que una", estaba en la mente de Sarutobi cuando había pensado en crear particiones.

—Pero… ¡Naruto pudo habernos ayudado en ese caso! ¡Más que un shinobi pudo haber actuado como un simple civil! —ella se pone de pie y lo mira con lágrimas y rabia — ¡¿Y solo por esa estúpida herencia lo dejaron de lado…?! ¡Hicieron que trate a mi hermano como basura…!

—Ellos no te obligaron, tú lo hiciste por tu cuenta…

Y eso fue el balde de agua fría que cayó sobre su cuerpo de manera súbita; las palabras del líder de Raíz hace que palideciese al punto que Orochimaru y algún Shinigami le tuviesen envidia por el tono de piel que tenía en ese momento. Su mirada se oscurece a la par que baja la mirada con más lágrimas cayendo al suelo, sintiéndose más mierda de lo que ya se sentía en ese momento… Danzō se pone de pie, dándole la espalda para alejarse caminando, luego se detiene.

—Si quieres sentirte digna de buscar a tus hermanos y pedirles perdón por todo, yo que tú me haría más fuerte y me disculparía por todo lo que hice, sin excusar las acciones de Minato y Kushina.

Y de allí el viejo se aleja caminando, dejando a Naomi con un objetivo claro: Volverse más fuerte y buscar a sus hermanos…

Solo esperaba, que ellos fueran lo suficientemente compasivos para aceptar sus disculpas… las palabras del zorro no le afectarían nunca más a pesar de que algo le dejo con un misterio oculto.

* * *

.

— ¿Cómo que acabar con el mundo shinobi? — Naruto exclamó incrédulo ante las palabras del ser que tenía frente a el, su forma de rechistar fue considerable mientras que su hermano mayor intentaba mantener la compostura, al fin y al cabo , era mejor no sacar el lado malo de alguien capaz de destrozarlo todo sin pestañear.

— Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermanito, si bien es cierto que el mundo sería mejor sin los shinobi, no podemos acabar con todos... hay buenas personas.— Jin agregó a la conversación de forma lenta, de forma que se intentase mantener la calma aunque la persona receptora de esta diatriba no parecía estar prestando mucha atención.

— Los chicos tienen razón, solo un monstruo atacaría a personas inocentes. Erradicar a los shinobi de golpe causaría un gran desequilibrio y podrían generarse guerras. — Alice frunció el ceño mientras exponía su grano de arena a la conversación, era cierto que luchar contra el mundo shinobi le otorgaría la oportunidad de encontrar algún combate interesante, pero una cosa es vencer a un enemigo y otra cosa es erradicar.

A todo esto, solo recibieron una pequeña risa por parte del peli plata.

— ¿Quién dijo que era necesario matar? — El ser de ojos amarillos respondió mientras generaba una pequeña roca de hielo en su mano, como si de un juguete se tratase. El fragmento de hielo fue tomando forma hasta que se convirtió en una esfera transparente, como si de una bola de cristal se tratase.

— Si bien es cierto que muchos caerán, en especial la población de Konoha. Mi idea es que los shinobi cambien. Destruir es fácil, esto es más entretenido y créeme... tanto tiempo encerrado ha sido aburrido.— Alastor de forma burlona lanzó la pelota a Alice la cual atrapó sin esfuerzo al mismo tiempo que alzaba la ceja por la curiosidad.

Naruto no se creía lo que estaba oyendo, ¿Destruir el mundo shinobi con pocas bajas? la persona que estaba frente a el estaba completamente loco, todos lucharán hasta la muerte por conservar su forma de vida.

Jin tenía un pensamiento similar, pero su cabeza pensaba más fríamente. No sabía el alcance de poder que tenían estas dos personas, pero por lo poco que había visto eran personas de temer. Seguramente podrían destruir Konoha y convertirla en un cráter en menos de lo que un Uzumaki tardaría en tomar un cuenco de ramen.

Entonces, comenzó a entenderlo... Las intenciones de Alastor eran buenas, quería ayudar al mundo, hacerlo un lugar mejor. Pero su forma de actuar le hacían ver como un villano loco de tebeo pero entonces se dio cuenta de las últimas palabras que había dicho y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— Que empiece el juego. —

* * *

.

Fin de capítulo.

Chivo: Si, ha sido una eternidad. Varios hiatus y etc... pero bueno , el capítulo 3 de 10 ha sido completo y se podría decir que la introducción también.

¿Que es lo que está pasando en la historia?

Se que tendría que estar completando los otros fics, pero últimamente tengo mucho en la cabeza. Antes que nada, respecto a la actitud de Alastor para los que pregunten.. hay una gran diferencia respecto al de legado de la diosa. El pasado que va a tener es parecido al de saigo no akuma sin embargo respecto a estas dos historias su personalidad será bastante diferente: Saigo no akuma busca un estilo más oscuro y calmado. El de este fic es más parecido respecto al de legado de la diosa, pero aunque en algunas ocasiones se le vea calmado y "normal"... gran parte de las veces se le verá demasiado hiperactivo y burlón, debido a todo el tiempo que ha estado inmovilizado.

Bueno cuídense y no olviden dejar la review.


	4. Chapter 4

**AliceUL: Bueno pues... Feliz año nuevo atrasado! No se imaginan lo mucho que me inspiré escribiendo este capítulo xD**

 **Respondiendo a los comentarios:**

 **ItachiZX:** Alice es una caja de sorpresas y a veces una de Pandora tal cual Alastor, pero hasta creo que puede llegar a ser peor que el mao cuando esa caja se abre... más o menos.

 **TXPOK2460** : Aquí tienes el capítulo recién salido del horno (?

* * *

 **{1 Semana tras la reunión de Jin y Naruto, borde de la población de Kannabi} .**

Había sido una semana intensa para el joven rubio, al principio pensaba que todo se había acabado, que su miseria había llegado a un nivel que no esperaba alcanzar. Pero tal vez era como suele decirse en el dicho: tocar fondo para comenzar a subir; y eso es lo que precisamente le había sucedido.

Hacía años que no lo pasaba tan bien, era feliz. Más o menos en cierta manera.

Por fin había aprendido que su hermano mayor realmente era su hermano, no como el resto de su familia biológica. Todo desde que conoció a Alice y ahora estaba aprendiendo a utilizar el KI, alejándose del camino del shinobi. Como su nueva sensei/hermana mayor/madre le había dicho, el proceso sería desgarrador y por eso la última semana se habían enfocado en el entrenamiento físico para poder profundizar más en el avance del uso de la energía que manejaba la saiyan. Y ahora estaba tomando un relajado descanso, observando la puesta de sol junto con su hermano Jin el cual se había reunido para dicho momento...

Por cierto, Jin no tenía muy buen aspecto. De hecho hasta podría decirse que lucía peor, lo más parecido a un muerto viviente tal vez.

— ¿Otra vez? — Naruto preguntó preocupado ante la presencia de su hermano el cual traía dos cuencos de ramen instantáneo cocinados gracias a un poco de agua y cortesía de un jutsu de fuego.

— Esto no es nada otouto, venga que se va a enfriar la comida.— El pelirrojo pasó a su más joven familiar el recipiente de comida con alto valor calórico (ideal si estás quemando mucha energía), Naruto mostraba signos de cansancio y algo de manchas en la ropa debido al esfuerzo físico, en cambio Jin parecía haber salido de la invasión por parte de Orochimaru con la villa de la arena. El joven negó con la cabeza, intentando seguir el consejo de su hermano mayor.

Tomando con los palillos, tomó un bocado de forma lenta para que, a continuación empezase a devorar con más pasión. Al fin y al cabo el esfuerzo de estos días había sido enorme. Tras devorar 3/4 partes, realizó una pequeña pausa para mirar al horizonte de forma melancólica

—Pensar que ser expulsado me haya dado la felicidad. — Naruto murmuró en voz baja, apretando ligeramente el recipiente de comida, acción que no pasó por desapercibido.

No muy alejados del dúo de hermanos, viendo la escena se encontraban los dos "adultos" del grupo que había pensado en terminar con el mundo shinobi.

— Para ser la primera semana, ¿No te has pasado un poco? — Alice preguntó un poco molesta al ver el estado de Jin, había estado ocupada con Naruto por lo que no había tenido tiempo en fijarse del otro.

Ante la queja, el individuo de cabellos plateados dio una ligera risa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? Puede que Naruto haya decidido seguir el camino del Ki bajo tu ala, pero Jin decidió seguir usando el chakra y por tanto me pidió que regulara su entrenamiento.— Alastor respondió en un tono tranquilo, como si fuera el bueno de la película. No tardó en tomar un bocado de lo que parecía una bola de arroz.

— No me refiero a eso, es la primera semana, generalmente se es un poco más suave para saber más de un discípulo... por supuesto que dado que mañana cumple una semana, será más duro el entrenamiento para mi discípulo. — Alice contestó un poco más directa que Alastor, no parecía tener el mimo estilo risueño que tenía un bipolar Alastor, ninguno de los dos notó el escalofrío por parte de Naruto al mencionar que su entrenamiento se volvería una tortur... un poco más difícil.

— Ahora que lo pienso, es mejor que no estés demasiado tiempo viendo la puesta de sol o verás la luna por accidente. No tengo ganas de tratar con una Ōzaru destrozando la pequeña base de inteligencia que tenemos montada. —Alastor replicó mientras se estiraba tras tomar su último bocado de la cena.

No tardó más de cinco segundos en darse cuenta que la saiyajin estaba mirándolo con (mucha) molestia al haber hecho aquella mención... Bueno, no era solo molestia, sino también confusión y un shock inicial por aquel desliz de información por parte del peli-plata, a quien jamás le había mencionado una palabra acerca nada sobre su raza, y mucho menos sobre la transformación de Ōzaru. Nunca mencionó absolutamente nada... así que... ¿de dónde demonios sacó esa información? Una parte de ella quería mandarlo a la luna con Toneri, la otra simplemente iba a salir caminando de allí sin decir nada, quería preguntarle al reverendo gilipollas que tenía de camarada en ese momento qué más sabía... pero en vez de eso simplemente se le deslizó algo más...

—Yo no puedo transformarme en Ōzaru... —dijo en voz baja con vergüenza

Alastor, quien estaba tomando unos tragos de su té escupió hacia otro costado casi ahogándose con el líquido que estaba en su garganta, tosiendo un par de veces creyendo que tal vez solo escuchó mal lo dicho por ella.

—Espera un segundo, eres una saiyan, ¿pero no puedes transformarte en Ōzaru aún teniendo tu cola?

Ella solo bajó los huesos de lo que fue un pescado en el suelo y se fue caminando de allí con molestia, habiendo sido tocado una fibra un tanto sensible al parecer. El albino la vio alejarse mientras mordió las paredes de sus mejillas, suspirando ligeramente al saber que estaba forzado a hablar con ella. Aunque bueno, su desliz de información en sí fue una idiotez de su parte. En sí, una partecita se preguntaba en qué demonios estaba pensando a la hora de haberlo mencionado, su parte troll estaba satisfecha, su parte de un loco hiperactivo a quien no le importaba un bledo nada en el mundo también estaba satisfecho, pero una minúscula parte no... y no estaba seguro la razón de ello... ¿Tal vez y simplemente olvidó cómo socializar o algo así?

Para ese punto sencillamente era bastante raro...

—Alice, no te vayas a enojar —dijo él tomándola por el hombro, casi gruñendo, ella simplemente alejó su mano de allí sin mirarlo, caminando con la mirada baja —. Oye, vamos, no es para tanto... no sé por qué te enojas tanto si...

—Solo déjame... —murmura, sintiéndose... expuesta, pero no estaba segura a qué o por qué —yo... ¿De dónde demonios sabes acerca de los saiyajin? ¿Eh...? —Alice se voltea molesta, revelando su sharingan y unas cuantas lágrimas, fácilmente él percibe una anomalía en el Ki de la joven, como si se sintiera... amenazada

El peliplata simplemente se aleja un par de pasos levantando ambas manos indicándole que se tranquilizara, sin hacer mayores expresiones corporales, mientras que Alice aún se veía evidentemente molesta...

—. Oye, vamos, no es para tanto... no sé por qué te enojas tanto si... —Solo déjame... —murmura —yo... ¿De dónde demonios sabes acerca de los saiyajin? ¿Eh...? —Alice se voltea molesta, revelando su sharingan y unas cuantas lágrimas, fácilmente él percibe una anomalía en el Ki de la joven, como si se sintiera... amenazada.

— ¿Tanto te afecta cambiar a Ōzaru?... Al menos podrás ir a la fase Súper Saiyan, ¿Me equivoco? —Alastor respondió con una pregunta, causando una molestia aún mayor en Alice, en parte el pensamiento del albino se acercaba mucho con la realidad. De por sí ya tenía una personalidad bastante complicada, pero el haber estado tanto tiempo en soledad, suelta lo que piensa... o al menos la mayor parte de las veces.

Al ver como la joven tenía el sharingan había llegado a una posible conclusión por la cual no podía llegar a la fase Ōzaru... algunos humanos híbridos heredaban la cola saiyan con la capacidad, otros ni siquiera nacían con una. Tal vez, solo tal vez nacer mitad saiyan y mitad Uchiha sea la causa. Ante la negativa de responder directamente y solo causar más y más incógnitas... con una mirada llena de enojo con aún unas pocas lágrimas intentando escapar, agarró parte del cuello del chaleco de Alastor mientras que con la mano libre estaba cerrando el puño con fuerza, dando claro sus intenciones.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees? — La Saiyan rugió con fuerza, esta pequeña confrontación había llegado a llamar la atención de los hermanos ex-Namikaze. — Responde o verás lo qué es el dolor de verdad.— Alice ejerció más presión, llegando a rasgar partes de la costura de la vestimenta del peli plata ,la expresión de Alastor fue cambiando a una más tranquila y oscura, llegando a ensombrecer la mirada.

— Tu misma lo has dicho, soy un demonio...— Alastor respondió de forma seca, la saiyan no se esperó ese tipo de respuesta lo que hizo que durante un instante aflojara el agarre, lo suficiente para que este se soltase sin dificultad. — Estaba por disculparme por si acaso había tocado una fibra sensible, pero veo que solo eres un cachorro con una rabieta.— El demonio miró su la mano con la que se había librado del agarre, cerrando el puño intentando calmarse ante los recuerdos que le llegaban a la mente. — He vivido el tiempo suficiente para ver muchas cosas, he matado a un Dios, he vivido casi toda mi vida como si mi mera existencia fuera un pecado, atrapado en la soledad...como un perro rabioso al que habría que sacrificar... así que... se perfectamente lo que es el verdadero dolor. — Alastor terminó su discurso, dirigiéndose a Alice con la mirada totalmente muerta pero al mismo tiempo daba una sensación muy negativa.

— Yo... —Alice a pesar aún tener algo de rabia por la situación inicial, racionalizó un poco la situación, tal vez se había excedido un poco con su reacción inicial. —Siento si me he pasado... en serio... — La usuaria de sharingan respondió con voz baja, aunque su mente estaba procesando 3 cosas al mismo tiempo:

 **1º)** Aún quería saber de donde obtenía la información sobre los saiyan.

 **2º)** Intentar comprender lo que acababa de escuchar y ver si lo que estaba diciendo era cierto o una mentira para calmar la situación a el favor del peliplata.

 **3º)** Utilizar cualquier rastro de voluntad y paciencia para no ir a un arranque mayor de ira, ya que la había llamado una niñata.

— Perfecto gané la discusión, ahora todos somos felices. ¡Hora de comer algo!— Alastor dio un giro de actitud de 180 grados, cambiando a una más infantil y animada. Dando la vuelta y dejando a todos con una expresión en blanco además de un ojo con tic nervioso. — Onda vital, lobezno, a todo gas... solo diré eso por el momento. — Alastor se marchó a toda velocidad hacia el restaurante más cercano, dejando tras de si una fuerte nube de polvo.

— ¡Alastor! — Alice gritó con furia al punto en el que Naruto al igual que su hermano juraron ver a Alice con el color de pelo dorado por un instante

Lo último que pudieron ver fue al peli-plata volando a Saturno de una patada dada por un enorme Susanoo de cuerpo entero color dorado, llamando la atención de Toneri que casualmente vio (de manera bastante irónica al ser ciego) al mismo pasando por allí... solo que de una manera un tanto inesperada aunque ella no se hubiera dado cuenta, el peli-plata ya estaba de vuelta con un tic nervioso cerca de reclamarle... mientras que Naruto y Jin estaban escondidos en el tronco de un árbol por lo súbito de las cosas. El Susanoo fue desapareciendo progresivamente hasta dejarla de nuevo en el suelo sobre un roca, haciendo que ella se sentara contra otra roca tras ella mientras se encogía de bolita, cruzando los brazos. Cerca estaba el demonio de ojos dorados de gritarle en la cara, solo que el hecho que Alice hablase antes que él lo hiciese lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Yo sí sé... lo que se siente todo eso... —murmuró ella mirando al cielo con lágrimas bajando de los ojos —Que te traten como un perro... que todo el mundo te vea como escoria o un bicho raro por no ser como ellos... pagar por los platos rotos de tu familia.. que te encierren como animal rabioso... —el semblante de Alastor fue calmándose despacio mientras sigue escuchando —Sé qué se siente que tu padre te trate como una maldita basura... qué es perder a alguien que amas... también sentir que tu existencia es un mero pecado o error... que para lo único que existes es para arriesgar la vida de quienes te rodean...

Esa última frase hizo algo de mella en él... haciendo que apretase los puños y la mandíbula tratando de no llorar... recordar lo último que ocurrió antes que lo encerrasen en esa cueva... en mucho tiempo no había sentido un ligero pinchazo en el corazón, pero simplemente hablar de ello con alguien... despacio se sienta a su lado y miran al cielo, lleno de estrellas junto a una luna llena donde se encontraba el armazón vacío del Diez Colas. Ahora era ese momento donde finalmente se había calmado un poco— digo, su hiperactividad había disminuido un poco. Veía la cola de mono de la guerrera saiyajin moviéndose nerviosamente a los lados, viendo que sí había tocado realmente una fibra sensible con anterioridad, y al parecer una bastante sensible que la hizo reaccionar de manera agresiva.

De que se había vuelto socialmente torpe era evidente a leguas... la libertad después de unas cuantas centurias simplemente lo ponía así...

Mira hacia donde estaba el campamento, Naruto y Jin evidentemente no se atrevían a venir hacia donde ellos estaban, suspirando un poco cierra los ojos bajando la mirada, la mira a ella, quien miraba para abajo con tristeza, suspira y habla para romper el silencio...

—Yo era un otaku antes de llegar aquí... —Alastor habló —Me vivía la vida leyendo manga, viendo anime por internet, escuchando rock y metal... hasta que un día me atropellaron en la calle y reencarné en quién soy ahora... viví un tiempo con el Sabio de los Seis Caminos y con los nueve bijūs... también con Indra y Asura...

Y le dio una explicación corta de lo que pasó hasta que fue enviado lejos del mundo shinobi... ella sonríe un poco explicándole que en sí los saiyajins de su universo son diferentes a los que posiblemente él conozca, comentando muchas cosas como el hecho que habían muchos otros saiyajins compartiendo su incapacidad de llegar a la fase de Ōzaru por razones aún desconocidas pero presumían que era por alguna disposición genética de carácter natural, que había una rareza genética luego de un asunto de laboratorio a finales del siglo XIX donde muchos saiyajins se volvieron genéticamente similares a los humanos sin perder sus rasgos originales ni la capacidad de usar el ki pero que les daba una media de vida similar a los humanos... entre otras cosas...

Y al final resulta que también tenían cosas en común, haciendo referencias a memes, películas, video juegos, entre otras cosas. Cuando los ex-Namikaze vieron al par de idiotas con primeras dos letras iguales creyeron que todo era imaginación suya, debido a que los dos discutían algo de mucho cada tanto pero sin llegar al extremo al cual habían llegado hace un rato... al menos hasta ahora ninguno de los dos se había percatado de ellos...

—Sabes... ahora pienso que no eres tan gilipollas como pensé... —dijo ella con una sonrisa

— ¿Gilipollas a qué nivel?

—Eh... —se queda pensando unos segundos, luego chasquea la lengua —A lo Nathan Drake.

— ¿Jugaste Uncharted?

—Es uno de mis video juegos favoritos... me recuerdas mucho a Nathan, solo que eres más gilipollas... pero de igual manera... te haces querer...

De un rostro blanco, pasa a ponerse rosado, carmesí, rojo, rojo intenso hasta que queda más rojo que el cabello de Kushina, haciendo que la híbrido humano-saiyajin riese a carcajadas mientras que el demonio simplemente la recriminaba por ello... Naruto y Jin solo veían la escena sin creérsela del todo, así que despacio sin hacer ruído se fueron lentamente de regreso al campamento improvisado pretendiendo no haber visto algo de esos dos.

— ¿Entonces sí puedes transformarte en Súper Saiyan? —pregunta el albino, tratando de cambiar el tema

Nomás qué malo para Naruto perderse cómo el largo cabello negro de Alice se elevaba ligeramente sobre el aire como lo haría el cabello de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, desde la raíz hasta las puntas, sin falta de gritar para elevar su Ki, sin mostrar una enorme aura característica de la transformación ella ya estaba en el estado antes mencionado.

Alastor se esperaba el cabello totalmente parado sobre su cabeza de manera exagerada, pero debido al largor del cabello de la saiyana, el mismo solo se mantenía flotando de la manera antes mencionada, mostrándose también ligeramente erizado, dejando al demonio un tanto sorprendido. Él la mira a los ojos: tan azules como el cielo igual que los de Naruto; la saiyana lo mira de regreso dando una sonrisa suave en respuesta...

—Uno aprende trucos nuevos con el paso de los años... —ella dijo —Cuando has entrado a una etapa demasiadas veces en el pasado pues termina volviéndose algo natural, sin la necesidad de expulsar Ki de manera exagerada —allí su cabello se eriza más a la par que él puede sentir el incremento en su poder suponiendo que esa era la fase dos, luego se eriza mucho más que antes haciéndolo suponer que ya había llegado a la fase tres, de allí regresa a la normalidad al igual que sus ojos —. Llegar a la primera forma del súper saiyajin a una edad temprana fue un pase para ganarme un poquito más de respeto por parte de los elitistas de raza pura, pero también el pase al infierno con los entrenamientos de papá...

Su voz se apagó un poco con ello, luego carraspea tratando de dar una sonrisa tan falsa como las que daba Sai, aunque hasta el Mao sabía que lo hacía para no preocuparlo o algo así... para cubrir el hecho que al parecer aún había muchas cosas en su mente que aún dolían, tal cual ocurría con él. Simplemente darse cuenta que tenían más cosas en común de lo esperado era bastante inesperado, pero a la vez se sentía como un curioso alivio... uno bastante curioso de hecho, que en parte le molestaba, pero a la vez le agradaba...

—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo habrás vivido con esa sonrisa falsa —dijo él, haciendo que la misma borrara aquella sonrisa un poco —. Sonreír... pretender que estás bien... cuando realmente no lo estás...dicen que mantener una sonrisa falsa termina siendo verdadera, pero realmente no lo es.

—Lo sé... y como seguro sabes, aquello apesta demás...

Y ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraño que resultaba tener a alguien que podía leerla tan fácilmente cual libro abierto... analizarla de esa manera tan rara y soltar toda información que para ella era solamente suya... generalmente reaccionaría con una violencia similar a la de antes sintiéndose sobreexpuesta, cosa que odiaba, pero esta vez era distinto: tener a alguien que la entendía a la perfección se sentía más un enorme alivio a una extraña molestia al saber que no cargaría todo el mundo ella sola... de la misma manera que él sentía lo mismo...

— Bueno, como pago de esta demostración, digamos que también puedo transformarme. No sé si algún día cambiaré de opinión, pero me prometí nunca realizar una transformación completa... solo trae desgracias y siglos de estar encadenado.— Una pequeña aura diabólica empezó a rodear el cuerpo del peliplata mientras algunas de sus facciones se volvían más sombrías. Al ver la corta escena, notó alguna historia detrás pero entendió ligeramente ese pequeño cambio momentáneo.

—No te pediré que te transformes del todo si no quieres... no te preocupes... —ella sonríe, pero esta vez mostrando una sonrisa sincera para luego mirar a la luna —Me pregunto si Toneri te vio pasando por allí con la patada que te dí...

—Supongo que sí —responde él —, lo cual es irónico e incluso algo cómico teniendo en cuenta que es ciego.

Ella se cubre la cara cuando le recuerdan ese insignificante detalle mientras su rostro se pone rojo y suelta unas risillas, sintiéndose avergonzada por ello y sacándole una risotada al demonio, quien le ofrece regresar al campamento y preparar el infier— entrenamiento que pasarían los hermanos ex-Namikaze para el día siguiente, un simple "Ok" vale para ponerse de acuerdo más el hecho de no mencionarle nada al par que ahora estaba profundamente dormido, abatidos por el cansancio del entrenamiento que tuvieron en la semana... no más también deberían recordar un sello de Hiraishin en la espalda de Jin cuyo efecto neutralizador había acabado ya hace unos días y que olvidó estaba allí, pero al menos, al parecer el idiota del Hokage aún no se había percatado debido a todos los problemas que tendrían en muy poco tiempo gracias al haber echado al rubio de la aldea...

El peliblanco de Alastor va delante de ella, mientras que la azabache, rascándose la nuca parecía ir tomándose un poco de su tiempo para llegar a destino. De igual manera tendría toda una noche para pensar en todo lo discutido con el bipolar de ojos amarillos que quedó como su compañero gracias a Jin...

— _ **No creí que te conseguirías un novio tan rápido, Alice...**_ —una voz demoníaca habló en su mente, haciéndola suspirar

Mierda... la joven le hecha un ojo al demonio que simplemente siguió su camino, ella no dio respuesta a la voz que había en su cabeza, sino que solo siguió caminando hasta llegar a su carpa, despidiéndose de él, luego se metió dentro de la lona en posición de loto, cerrando sus ojos. No tardó mucho en encontrarse en un paisaje mental similar al cual se encontraba Kurama dentro de Natsuki, solo que en vez de encontrarse frente a un enorme zorro de nueve colas, se encontró con un enorme dragón japonés: gigante, ojos rojos, parte superior púrpura oscuro casi negro, la parte baja era de un color plateado oscuro. Girando todo su cuerpo el mismo cambió a la apariencia de un dragón europeo con gigantes patas delanteras y traseras, conservando aún y en parte la apariencia original de la cabeza con los enormes y largos bigotes de pez colgando de los lados... la joven suspira un poco colocando dos dedos sobre el tabique nasal, luego lo mira:

— **Mira, lagartija estúpida** —planamente habló, con un ligero dejo de molestia en el fondo —: **no voy a soportar tus ganas de fastidiarme con estas cosas porque de buenas a primeras, Alastor es solo un compañero con el que estoy atascado por Naruto y Jin, y segundo: Yo no tengo novios. No tengo tiempo para eso.**

El dragón solo ríe ligeramente mientras ella se voltea molesta, como no creyendo su afirmación.

— **_¿No tienes tiempo para novios o simplemente tienes miedo que_** eso ** _se repita?_**

Y esa última pregunta la toma desprevenida, sintiendo cómo los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas casi instantáneamente a la par que revela el _Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan_ , colocando una mano sobre sus ojos, aprieta los puños haciendo que sus ojos pasaran a revelar el patrón del Rinnegan con rabia, haciéndolo también en la vida real... en su mente se voltea rabiando hacia el lagarto gigante con rabia levantando una palma...

— **¡Shinra Tensei!**

La fuerza con la que la técnica lo afectó, podría decirse que fue equivalente al del Rimbo Hengoku de Madara Uchiha la hora de repeler a los nueve bijūs, haciendo que el enorme reptil saliese volando para atrás de manera violenta, estrellándose en algún lugar de la oscuridad del subconsciente de la histérica joven...

— **¡No vuelvas a mencionarlo jamás!** —gritó completamente histérica — **¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Jamás...!**

Allí abre los ojos de nuevo, encontrándose llorando despacio bajo la lona de su tienda de campaña, su respiración era lenta; agudiza su audición para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta de algo o no, pero al parecer estaba relativamente sola en ese momento... toma un suspiro profundo, saca una guitarra acústica de su mochila (ya sabrán cómo en otro momento), empezando a tocar unos cuantos acordes tratando de apagar su mente y sencillamente relajarse y olvidar, tratando de encontrar refugio dentro de la música, como siempre lo había hecho...

Tarda unas cuantas varias horas en finalmente rendirse y caer dormida, sin darse cuenta que alguien entra allí adentro, cuando la ve aún abrazando el instrumento simplemente la acuesta sobre la bolsa de dormir y la cubre, quitándole la guitarra despacio y poniendo una almohada entre sus brazos que abrazó como si fuera su osito de felpa. Despacio y sin decir nada la persona sale de allí, dejando una pluma blanca a un costado de la almohada...

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto..._**

¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba mucho, aparte que toda esa semana se había pasado entrenando con locura en un esfuerzo de mejorar al menos en algo, pero de igual manera, de forma cruel e insípida sentía que nunca llegaría a ningún lado así. Satsuki huyó nuevamente de la aldea hace un par de días sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, sin levantar ninguna clase de señal; no había seguridad de por qué, nadie sabía por qué si su puesto en la aldea era bastante privilegiada...

Pero muy pocos sabían que fue por la misma razón por la cual Jin también había escapado de la aldea: la expulsión de Naruto no había hecho nada más que traer problemas a las relaciones exteriores de la aldea, también con las relaciones internas que simpatizaban con él. Satsuki se sentía agradecida con él cuando le había hecho ver la realidad nuevamente, que había muchas cosas mucho más allá de la venganza y que realmente no era necesario ir tras él aún sin importar si la incitaba nuevamente al camino del odio. Los lazos eran mucho más importantes que una estúpida venganza, que bien, no traería nada más que dolor a su vida...

Matarlo no traería de regreso a su clan, y mucho menos a sus padres.

En esos pocos días que la Uchiha estuvo fuera de escena, fueron suficientes para encontrarse no solo a sí misma, sino para replantearse su propia existencia y todos los eventos ocurridos desde que tiene memoria. Recordar aquella noche horrible donde su clan entero había sido exterminado, donde había intentado enfrentar a su hermano mayor para detenerlo... de todas las cosas que había olvidado y que le había parecido ver, aquella vez él estaba llorando... ¿Por qué? Allí la excusa de "medir sus habilidades" empezó a parecerle un tanto de demasiado ilógica, mucho más teniendo en cuenta la manera que él tenía de ser con ella: cálido, distante en muchas ocasiones, pero sobre todo un hermano amoroso que siempre estuvo allí para ella cuando más necesitaba de alguien con quien hablar... había algo más que quería averiguar...

Y eso haría...

De hecho, esa fue la otra razón por la cual escapó...

Haber perdido aún con todo ese poder que le había dado Orochimaru contra alguien más débil que ella, sin entender cómo, simplemente le abrió la puerta a una serendepia, y de allí, a un re-descubrimiento de su propia vida.

¿Dónde estábamos? Oh sí...

Ya era de noche, a juzgar por la posición de la luna llena podría decirse que era algo tarde por la noche. Se sentía cansada, además de saber en parte que estaba apenas consciente y al lado de... una fogata... respira profundamente tratando de moverse un poco, pero siente que todo su cuerpo le pesa más de lo que debería. Mira para un lado, viendo que efectivamente era una fogata con un par de peces cocinándose...

—Por fin despiertas Naomi.

La voz era del viejo halcón de guerra... la adolescente se sienta despacio sobre la tierra, viendo que el viejo estaba tomando algo de té en lo que parece una taza con sus años. Su cuerpo en sí se siente como si algo la aplastara; con problemas se pone de pie y se acerca a él, antes que pudiese caer al suelo se da cuenta que el mismo la sostiene entre sus brazos, llevándola a sentar sobre un tronco a su lado. No recuerda cuándo había sido la última vez que se había esforzado de tal manera que parecía que iba a chocar contra el suelo en cualquier momento, pero lo único que se le pasa por la cabeza es que su rubio hermano menor se había esforzado así en más de una ocasión solo para que ellos lo menospreciaran... curva la espalda para el frente tratando de calmarse a la par de Danzō simplemente le pasa una vara con pescado frito, la misma lo agarra empezando a comer.

—Gracias... —dijo ella volviendo a comer otro pedazo

—Te estás esforzando demasiado últimamente, mucho más de lo que realmente deberías.

—Si no me esfuerzo lo suficiente... ¿Entonces cómo sería capaz de pedirle disculpas a Naruto? —preguntó ella comiendo furiosamente mientras guarda algunas lágrimas —Tanto esfuerzo para que lo trataran mal... —aprieta la vara con el pescado a medio comer con fuerza y aguantando las lágrimas, solo para agitar la cabeza y seguir comiendo

El halcón de guerra simplemente suspira...

—Minato te ha buscado por todos lados, como no habías aparecido ayer —dijo él —. Encontraste un hermoso lugar para esconderte, y me imagino encontraste una manera de evadir el Hiraishin, por eso no se ha teletransportado contigo antes. Incluso cree que Naruto llegó a secuestrarte.

Agarrando otra vara con pescado empalado, la adolescente simplemente gruñe ligeramente mientras sigue comiendo con evidente apetito.

—Jin me enseñó un jutsu para bloquear temporalmente el sello del Hiraishin... —responde, si Minato aún no había encontrado a Jin muy probablemente era por eso —Dura un par de días, pero puedes aplicarlo de nuevo cuando quieras... —tira la vara vacía a un lado y vuelve a agarrar otra —No quiero ver a mis padres por ahora...

¡Ah! Le encantaba el olor a decepción y rabia por las noches, siempre era señal de una potencial víctima a quién poner en contra del estúpido infeliz por quien tenían de Hokage, sin importar que fuese su propia hija: la jinchūriki del gran Kyūbi, el gran zorro que destrozó la villa unos cuantos años antes, el mismo día que ella y su hermano nacieron...

Pero aún cuanto más le encantaría ponerla en contra de Minato, se aguantaría las ganas...

Por ahora...

Aunque bueno, sería tan divertido saber cuál sería su reacción a la hora de contarle toda la verdad, aún cuando en parte dudase si es que realmente le creería, aunque tal vez sería mejor que ella descubriese la verdad por su cuenta; claro que sin que se diese cuenta que él la llevó a descubrir todas las atrocidades que su padre estaba cometiendo a sus espaldas, como los intentos de asesinato hacia Naruto, múltiples casos de corrupción, tráfico de influencias, entre otras cosas.

Lo bueno se hacía esperar... tal cual un buen vino.

—Qué extraño, ¿y a qué se debe eso?

Lanza la vara contra un árbol como si una aguja senbon fuese, luego suspira molesta.

—He estado tratando de hacerles pensar un poco acerca de por qué Jin huyó de la aldea sin que se notase demasiado... "Oye papá, ¿en serio crees que Naruto "secuestró" a Jin? ¿No crees que él realmente quiso irse con él?" le pregunto, "¡No digas tonterías Naomi! ¡Por supuesto que se niñato infeliz secuestró a tu hermano y dejó esa nota falsa en el trastero! ¿En serio crees que él nos dejaría cuando lo criamos en cuna de oro?" me responde, como si no fuese capaz de levantar un poco la mirada y ver más allá de lo que él cree...

—Vaya... qué contrariedad...

—Mamá es igual de tonta que él... —unas lágrimas amenazan con salirse de sus ojos —Estoy tan sorprendida... por lo hipócritas y cínicos que son... antes tal vez les tenía bastante respeto y admiración, incluso hasta soñaba ser tan grande como ellos lo son... pero ahora... —entrecierra los ojos y baja la mirada mirando a la fogata —Ahora parece que no los conozco... como si fuera que solo había vivido conociéndolos con una careta...

Y no estaba para nada alejada de esa realidad.

—Ya veo...

Aún se guardaba las ganas salvajes de ponerla en contra de Minato. De igual manera, en parte se sentía como el abuelo de la nieta que nunca tuvo, simplemente saber que estaba pasando un mal rato también le ponía algo molesto, y tenía más razones de hacerlo con el idiota del Namikaze...

¿Quieren saber algo curioso? Fue él quien entrenó a Naruto durante un tiempo, y debió admitir que aparte de sentirse bien ayudar a alguien con esas cosas, lo sintió bastante, también como el nieto que alguna vez quiso. Allí el foquito se le prendió sobre su cabeza, ¿por qué no entrenar también a Naomi a espaldas de su familia? Podía notarse a kilómetros de distancia que realmente sentía arrepentimiento por cómo había tratado a Naruto, además de que quería sentirse "digna" de encontrar a sus hermanos y disculparse.

No era una mala idea. De hecho, así también podría tener algo de información sobre ella, no como el arma de Konoha, sino de una forma personal, tal cual hizo una vez con Naruto; tal vez así vería qué tan buena realmente era. Y lo mejor es que no le pondría limitaciones como lo hacían sus padres a la hora de entrenar, porque de tal manera no sabría cuáles son sus límites ni cómo superarlos, sino que la incitaría a darle rienda suelta a su verdadero poder así medirla y moldearla lo mejor posible.

No la usaría como un arma en contra de Konoha como lo hubiese hecho en otras circunstancias, sino que sería compasivo y la ayudaría con sus problemas...

— ¿Qué te parecería si entrenas en Raíz? —preguntó Danzō, la joven lo observó de manera fija —La única razón por la cual Naruto nunca murió en sus peleas y ha resultado más duro de lo esperado para tu padre fue por mi culpa.

Ella abre los ojos en sorpresa.

— ¿En serio?

Él asiente con una sonrisa.

—Claro, la única condición es que no le digas nada a tus padres. Estoy seguro que a Minato no le gustaría saber que alguien como yo está entrenando a su "hija predilecta" —dijo tomando un sorbo de su té, para bajar la taza en un costado, Naomi entendió perfectamente sus motivos —. Más porque casi la mayor parte del tiempo estamos en desacuerdo...

—Ya veo... —murmura ella —Pues... acepto. —el viejo sonríe

Después de todo, tanto ella y Jin, el ex hermano menor de la mayor Namikaze era tal cual igual de bueno que ellos, solo que sus habilidades tardaron un poco de mucho en manifestarse. Mientras que ellos mostraron sus habilidades a una edad temprana, Naruto tardó un poco más de una década para empezar a demostrarse tal cual es...

—Te quiero mañana temprano en mi oficina antes que algunos de tus padres despierte. Si quieres deja un clon de sombra para que ninguno de los dos se preocupe de tu paradero real. —toma una pausa, cruza los brazos —Solo te advierto que serán mucho más rigurosos que los tuyos, pero lo bueno es que no voy a limitarte, en cambio: Usa todo tu potencial, así sabrás cuáles son tus límites, tus verdaderas fortalezas y debilidades y a partir de allí es donde iremos trabajando. ¿Está bien?

La rubia se puso de pie con un semblante de determinación en el rostro, haciendo una reverencia mostrando su gratitud y agarrando otro palillo con pescado empalado se va de regreso a su casa mientras mordisquea el alimento, Danzō simplemente cruza los brazos colocando también el tobillo derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda mientras ve a la Namikaze-Uzumaki irse de regreso a la mansión.

Minato estaba preocupado por su "hija predilecta", creyendo también que se estaba encontrando "fuera del rango" del Hiraishin y por eso no había logrado alcanzarla, ni siquiera los AMBUS conocían la ubicación de Naomi en ese momento, solo él y ella...

Sería tan hermoso de ver cómo los tres hijos del gran Yondaime Hokage (que para él no era más que un bufón de circo) se ponían en su contra, para él Minato Namikaze no era más que una deshonra para su título de Kage, alguien que debía ser sacado del camino incluyendo quienes quieran que fueran sus aliados... y lo mejor era que todo estaba sencillamente comenzando...

* * *

.

{Al día siguiente}

.

Una maravillosa mañana, el sol apenas estaba empezando a asomarse, los pájaros se comenzaban a despertar para comenzar su habitual canto matutina que reflejaba la completa paz y serenidad que ofrece la calmada naturaleza que...

— ¡A despertar! — Un poderoso rugido lleno de energía jovial resonó por todo el área, rompiendo completamente el área de paz/armonía.

Pero en específico: El tímpano de Jin.

Era obvio que este despertase de un brinco, mayor que el de una liebre al punto de chocar con el techo de la tienda de campaña en la que estaba durmiendo, de echo chocó.

— ¿Pero que cojones? — El ex-namikaze (el ex no ha sido autorizado por sus padres, pero le importa un bledo)

— ¡Hora de despertar! — El peliplata se mostró de una forma energética mientras abría la puerta de tela señalando el recién amanecer sin dejar de mirar al joven Jin.

— Eso ya lo dijiste en el momento de romper mis tímpanos— El desertor reclamó enfadado ante la extraña actitud animada, solo esta situación causaba que el sentido del peligro se incrementase de maneras insospechadas teniendo en cuenta el día anterior.

— Muy sencillo, ayer tuve demasiado tiempo de seriedad, por lo que hoy... ¡Toca diversión! — Alastor exclamó alegre ante el actual plan que su mente había ideado, siendo algo que podía traducirse en una sonrisa que para el receptor de esta solo parecía ir creciendo en lo siniestro.

— (¿Por que le pediría consejo para entrenar?) — Jin preguntó disgustado, no es que le intrigase el entrenamiento de Naruto para dejar de usar chakra y pasar al KI pero debido a su propia situación le sería casi imposible y excesivamente doloroso intentarlo por lo que debía mejorar en el ámbito de las técnicas del chakra y... ¿Quién mejor que alguien que se crió bajo el cuidado del sabio de los seis caminos? Bueno, le descuidaron pero seguramente conozca un montón de trucos.

— ¿La diversión es ?...déjame adivinar: ¿"Entrenamiento feliz"?— Jin manteniendo su máscara de tranquilidad preguntó al animado y con sonrisa siniestra Alastor el cual respondió con confeti

— ¡Correcto!... Solo a medias pero por ser de mañana la doy por válida. La respuesta correcta es: diversión para m...— El canto alegre de Alastor se vio interrumpido ante lo que fue un potente traumatismo craneal, producido por el lanzamiento de una cazuela por parte de Alice.

(En realidad es mentira, solo puse un objeto suave, en realidad era una zapatilla lanzada con furia saiyan)

— ¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡ESTABA SOÑANDO QUE ESTABA EN UN CONCIERTO EN VIVO! — Alice gritó en furia mientras preparaba otra arma mortal, cabe destacar que a pesar del chichón con sangre que salía de la nuca, este empezó a evadir y escapar de forma cómica sin parar de reír.

"dicen que mantener una sonrisa falsa termina siendo verdadera, pero realmente no lo es."

La escena estaba resultando muy graciosa para el más joven del grupo a pesar de la locura que parecían mostrar mientras que para Jin mientras que era algo cómico, no le costó ver que en realidad solo estaban llevando una máscara, con la intención de que algún día sea verdadera.

El pensamiento del hermano mayor del rubio se detuvo al notar un ligero papel reposando sobre su hombro y en lugar de preguntarse como había llegado a parar ahí, decidió leerlo directamente.

"-Ve al campo de entrenamiento, hay un clon esperando. ¿Pensaste que te privaría del divertido entrenamiento?-"

Al lado de la nota había una cara sonriente.

— (Maldito seas) — Si, internamente estaba llorando ante la idea de que literalmente no se libraría de la tor.. entrenamiento avanzado.

Después de todo, debía prepararse para poder proteger a Naruto a toda costa. Había logrado eludir por el momento de hiraishin pero algún día lucharían de frente y a pesar de que fuera un shinobi con talento debía esforzarse para mejorar. Si bien las cadenas de chakra podían ayudar contra su ex-hermana en caso de que usara el chakra del kyubi, no podía confiarse ya que seguramente la entrenarían con más ímpetu y sabiendo como era, seguramente le encantaría darles una paliza.

Sin saberlo, en la lejanía cierta kunoichi con problemas de identidad sintió una ligera pena.

Tras lo que podría haberse considerado una escena momentánea e infantil, al final la escena duró más de media hora, dejando el terreno en no muy buenas condiciones ya que tras quedarse sin su armamento principal (zapatillas) pasó a usar cosas mundanas como bolas de ki explosivas, lo más normal del mundo.

Lo más preocupante no era el simple echo de que los cuidadores de la zona sufran una profunda depresión, lo preocupante es que no parecían mostrar en absoluto un ápice de cansancio.

— Esto ha sido un calentamiento matutino excelente — Alastor se detuvo en seco con una gran sonrisa mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el cielo, esta acción causó que Alice parase en seco, no era de extrañar que esta pequeña frase por parte del peliplata pudiera causar que la joven estuviera por pasar a la fase ssj2 o incluso la tercera fase para golpearle a un nivel que ni siquiera sus propios átomos pudieran reconocerse.

— ¿Vamos a desayunar? — La simple sugerencia del demonio causó que la ira de la saiyan fuera eclipsada por algo simple: hambre.

Como si nada grave ni destructivo hubiera sucedido, fueron a las tiendas de campaña (única zona del lugar que no había sido alterado) a por algo de comer, alimentos que Naruto ya había preparado mientras efectuaban la maratón destructiva sin sentido, a lo que curiosamente la saiyan tuvo una ligera duda.

— ¿Y Jin? — Alice preguntó al notar la ausencia del hermano mayor de Naruto, a lo que este respondió con un gesto equivalente a que no tenía ni idea mientras que Alastor solo sonrió. — Buscando el desayuno o el desayuno buscándolo a el. — Alastor respondió con una sonrisa nada sana, la cual parecía estar fingiendo una completa falsedad en el tema de "inocencia".

A lo lejos, en una zona más pantanosa se podía ver a un joven aprendiz huyendo por su vida de unos cocodrilos.

— ¡Realmente estás loco! — El que normalmente suele ser estoico gritó a pleno pulmón saltando de piedra en piedra, evitando caer al agua la cual le llevaría un paso más cerca de ser presa fácil.

— ¿Loco? No... ¿Demente? Quizá.. solo los martes, miércoles y tal vez algún día festivo.— Alastor respondió de forma animada mientras señalaba lo que parecía una meta.

— Querías entrenar, por lo que solo pongo las herramientas adecuadas. — El demonio agregó, excusándose de cualquier queja del alumno.

— ¿Te refieres a atarme las manos además de añadir sellos de gravedad y supresores de chakra? — Jin preguntó de forma entrecortada mientras seguía evitando a los depredadores de la única forma que podía.

— Por supuesto, mejoras la resistencia física, mental y no dependes del chakra para mejorar los cimientos.— El peli plata añadió el detallado nivel que había aplicado sobre su discípulo el cual no parecía muy contento.

— ¿Y el tener que llevar este bote que parece atraer a los animales hambrientos?— Jin volvió a preguntar aunque intentando ser más amenazador dentro de lo posible a lo que recibió una ligera inclinación de cabeza de Alastor por que al parecer la estaba tomando como una pregunta tonta.

— Es obvio.. es domingo... y los domingos son festivos.—Alastor respondió con total seriedad antes de empezar a dar brincos cómicos para alejarse del lugar, dejando tras de sí a un ex-namikaze el cual estaba empezando a usar un vocabulario el cual nunca imaginó que usaría algún día.

Uno tendría que revisar seriamente la psique de esa persona, uno no sabe si está buscando la felicidad en la locura o realmente está loco.

Alejándose del lugar, el saltarín comenzó a decrecer su ritmo de salto a medida que se alejaba de los espectadores, dando un pequeño cambio a su vuelta de personalidad seria. Casi como si estuviera planteando un gran dilema.

— Vamos a ver, tengo pendiente la venganza contra mi familia y por ende contra Konoha... pero no estoy obsesionado con la venganza para volverme un emo depresivo por lo que tengo que buscar un pasatiempo... — Alastor empezó a hablar solo pero en realidad hablaba con los animales del lugar.

— Pero al pensar en pasatiempos, me hace recordar que no vi la última temporada de juego de tronos y eso es motivo suficiente de querer expresar mis sentimientos de mandar todo a la ***** por lo que tengo que hacer alguna locura.— Conste en acta que los animales del lugar se planteaban seriamente alejarse a una considerable distancia del forastero mientras que otros no tenían otra cosa que hacer y querían ver un espectáculo.

En esta diatriba, Alastor recordó una cosa en el campamento, en concreto un objeto que poseía Alice, un instrumento musical.

Entonces, una pequeña bombilla se iluminó en la cabeza, había encontrado el pasatiempo perfecto, la forma de vengarse y por que no... algo con lo que llenarse los bolsillos.

* * *

.

Continuará.

\- Chivotenkai: Eso es todo por el momento, espero que os gustase. Quiero decir que dentro de poco tendré algo más de tiempo para escribir, solo necesitaré que mi cabeza siga inspirada para crear diálogos (en serio, tengo mil ideas en la cabeza pero el plasmarlas o da pereza o los diálogos se vuelven aburridos).

Espero que os guste el capítulo y dejen vuestra opinión, por lo demás... se que legado de la diosa está pendiente la ova... no sé por que pero las ideas las tengo en la cabeza pero no soy capaz de plasmarlo (Si, ya he puesto la misma excusa hace un momento y no... no es por pereza)

Respecto a Saigo no akuma, voy progresando con el capítulo, estas fechas son más complicadas para escribir (estoy preparando algunas cosas que no son fics y la pereza/lol/xbox/anime/frío del invierno no ayudan en absoluto)

Para finalizar con el tema de fics, comentando de esta historia, en el siguiente capítulo tendremos más escenas de los Namikaze y Konoha en general.

Respecto al mundo del cosplay, si... entre la pereza y las comidas de navidad en menos de un mes subiré al canal un video del cosplay Genji post navidades. Para aquellos que no lo sepan, soy más del League of legends que del overwatch (lo he jugado pero prefiero el LOL) y los que me conocen saben que master Yi es uno de mis favoritos (sin contar al dios teemo y por supuesto a los personajes que son más poderosos que Dio Brando lleno hasta arriba de las sangre de los Joestar: Los supports Sona y Soraka)... el caso para los que pregunten por que hice cosplay de Genji y no de proyecto yi es simple. Además de los archivos que eran imposibles de encontrar, no hay ningún cosplay que logre emular la Q de YI.

Saludos!


End file.
